Slave
by Yoshi Funf-kun
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tidak lebih dari seorang budak. Seorang budak yang diwajibkan melayani tuannya. Seorang budak yang harusnya hanya menjadi milik tuannya seorang. Silght SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku. CHAP IX UPDATE. END
1. Chapter 1

**Slave**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _All the caracter from the Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_**

 ** _This FanFiction is original by Yoshi Funf-kun_**

 ** _Thanks for Devy Fatmawati who "beta-ing" this FanFiction._**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 _[Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku]_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _OOC, AU, Typo, Sekali lagi ini rate M (MATURE! MATURE SODARA-SODAra! ALIAS BUAT 17+) bab awal masih nggak ada anu-anunya mungkin di chap depan._

 _Dan..._ **NO FLAME!** mau bacot soal pair silahkan saja, saya tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Konoha International High School atau biasa dikenal dengan KIHS adalah sebuah sekolah bergengsi tinggi dan terkenal hampir di seluruh tanah Jepang. Letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari timur Tokyo. Membuat sekolah swasta ini menjadi cukup strategis.

Jangan tanyakan lagi kualitas pendidikan dari sekolah yang memiliki luas lebih dari 5 hektar ini. Hampir setiap tahun siswa mereka dikirim untuk mengikuti olimpiade baik di bidang pelajaran maupun olahraga. Dan hasilnya, mereka dipastikan pulang membawa piala kemenangan.

Dan karena pendidikan spesial yang dimiliki KIHS, biaya pendidikan bersekolah di sana tidaklah remeh. Hampir seluruh peserta didik KIHS memiliki orang tua yang berpengaruh di Jepang. Uchiha–keluarga konglomerat yang kabarnya menguasai hampir 50% keuangan Jepang. Uzumaki–keluarga parlementer paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Hyuuga–kekayaannya hampir menyamai Uchiha. Haruno–keluarga pendiri yayasan pendidikan internasional sekaligus pemilik sah KIHS. Dan beberapa keluarga berpengaruh lainnya.

Bahkan dalam hal penggolongan kelas pun tidak main-main. Setiap tahun kenaikan diadakan _pre-test_ yang nantinya akan menentukan kelas mana yang akan dihuni sang siswa nantinya.

Seperti halnya kelas 3-1 yang disebut-sebut sebagai kelasnya para jenius. Kelas berisi para siswa berotak encer yang sudah ditempat lama di KIHS.

"Yoo~ Selamat pagi semuanya," sebuah sapaan ceria menggema dari arah pintu kelas 3-1. Senyuman lima jari dan lambaian tangan entah pada siapa itu seakan sudah menjadi bel pagi kelas 3-1.

Uzumaki Naruto. Siswa jenius peraih olimpiade Tennis internasional. Berambut pirang jabrik dan memiliki tanda lahir beberntuk kumis kucing, yang entah kenapa membuat pemuda itu nampak semakin manis.

"S-selamat p-pagi, N-Naruto K-Kun," sebuah kikikan pelan terdengar dari seorang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Hyuuga Hinata. Salah satu siswi kebanggaan KIHS. Saat ini Hinata memiliki sebuah riset tentang pengembangan pakanan hewan.

"Yosh. Kali ini jawabanmu sedikit lebih jelas Hinata-chan," Naruto menimpali.

Hyuuga muda itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Haaahhh~ santai sekali kau. Hari ini kita ada ujiannya Kakashi-sensei loh." Sebuah helaan nafas dan gumanan terdengar.

Haruno Sakura. Sisiwi jenius yang sudah dilirik oleh rumah sakit besar Tokyo karena segudang prestasi yang dimilikinya.

"Matematika kan?" Naruto menyebutkan materi pelajaran yang dipegang oleh Kakashi-sensei, berikutnya kepala dan matanya sudah berpaling ke arah siswa yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Temeeeee~"

"Tidak." Sebuah kata singkat, padat, dan jelas terdengar.

Uchiha Sasuke. Idola seluruh siswi di KIHS. salah satu CEO termuda di Jepang, apalagi untuk ukuran pemiliki Uchiha Corporation.

"Cih. Sekali-kali berbaik hatilah padaku Teme."

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua," Sakura menyudahi pertengkaran antara makhluk blonde dan raven tersebut.

"Sakura-chan aku heran bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan Sasuke," Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuk tan miliknya.

"Ahahaha..." Sakura hanya bisa tertawa garing saat Naruto mulai meracau begitu.

Semuanya nampak tenang. Berlangsung baik-baik saja dan seperti biasa. Sebuah hari-hari normal yang dimiliki siswa-siswi jenius.

Naruto sudah duduk tenang di meja paling depan. Beberapa detik lalu bel masuk pelajaran sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring . Kelas 3-1 seketika menjadi hening dan tenang.

Pintu geser kelas 3-1 tiba-tiba terbuka dan munculah sosok pria setengah baya dengan rambutnya yang sudah beruban–julukan dari Naruto–dengan memakai masker memasuki kelas.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah siap?" Kedua bola mata hitam Kakashi mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kelas 3-1.

"Tentu saja kalian siap. Letakkan seluruh peralatan kalian ke dalam tas dan di atas meja hanya ada alat tulis," perintah Kakashi-sensei.

Serentak seluruh siswa kelas 3-1 melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kakashi-sensei!

.

.

.

Kelas 3-1 seakan menjadi kelas paling sunyi diantara seluruh kelas di KIHS. Bahkan bunyi jarum jam pun bisa terdengar. Seluruh siswa nampak serius mengerjakan lembaran soal yang sudah dibagikan oleh Kakashi-sensei sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Hinata dengan tenang meletakkan pensilnya dan bernafas lega. Ia telah berhasil menyelesaikan soal-soal ujiannya. Mata lavendernya menatap lurus ke depan terlihat bayang-bayang seorang pria berambut blonde tengah sibuk mengerjakan ujiannya.

Ruam panas pada wajah Hinata kembali membuat wajahnya memerah. Lucu, pria blonde itu sangat lucu. Hinata menerka pasti akan menyenangkan jika bisa mengamati wajah sang pria yang sedang kesusahan mencari jawaban untuk setiap soal.

Hinata terkikik geli.

"Baik waktu habis. Yang duduk di belakang tolong tarik jawabannya ke depan," ucap Kakashi-sensei mutlak.

Hinata duduk di bangku paling belakang segera berdiri, mengambil kertas jawabannya, dan berjalan kedepan dengan mengambil setiap kertas jawaban teman-temannya.

Hingga pada bangku terdepan pekerjaan Hinata terhenti. Itu meja Naruto. Si Uzumaki masih terus saja berusaha mengerjakan sisa-sisa soal yang belum terselesaikan. Dengan penulisan berkecepatan tinggi, membuat semua tulisannya tidak karuan.

Lucu. Naruto selalu saja berhasil membuatnya tersenyum samar seperti ini. Detak jantung dalam dada Hinata mulai bertambah ritmenya setiap detik ia mengamati si pirang yang berwajah kesusahan. Hinata menunggu. Menunggu Naruto dengan ikhlas memberikan kertas jawabannya.

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki Naruto! Letakkan pensilmu dan serahkan jawabanmu!" suara baritone khas pria paruh baya Kakashi-sensei menggema disertai dengan pukulan keras pada meja guru, "Hyuuga ambil kertasnya!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu Hinata! Sebentar!" Naruto menambah kecepatan menulisnya.

"Hoy Naruto sudah selesai!" dari arah belakang Kiba mendorong-dorong punggung Naruto.

"Uzumaki!"

"Naruto!"

"Hyuuga tarik jawabannya!"

Hinata yang merasa namanya terpanggil menjadi kebingungan. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya menarik jawaban Naruto. Yang benar saja, tangannya saja sudah gemetaran sejak tadi.

"Hoy Naruto!" Kiba berteriak lagi dari belakang.

"Iya iya!" Dengan ogah Naruto memberikan jawabannya dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang—ke arah Kiba, "Kiba kau berisik sekali sih!"

Setelah menerima jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata segera memberikan semua jawaban soal kepada Kakashi-sensei.

"Baik. Sampai jumpa pada pertemuan berikutnya," setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, Kakashi-sensei melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas 3-1.

Naruto dengan kedutan menempel pada dahinya mengamati kepergian Kakashi-sensei dengan wajah jengkel. "Si Uban sialan itu! Soal yang diberikan sama sekali tidak manusiawi!"

"Haah… Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerjakan soal mudah seperti itu Naruto," Sakura dari belakang menimpali.

Naruto dengan segera memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menghadap si kepala pink.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku tadi," Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Ini Ujian Naruto. Bukan tugas," Sakura sweatdrop.

Mata sapphire Naruto tidak sengaja melirik seorang siswa yang tengah membaca sebuah buku bercover membosankan dan memiliki judul tak kalah membosankan. Dari balik buku tebal yang dibaca sang siswa terlihat sembulan rambut raven.

"Hei Teme, bagaimana menurutmu ujian si uban tadi?"

Uchiha Sasuke menurunkan bukunya dan dengan tatapan datarnya ia menimpali, "sangat mudah."

"A-apa!?" Menyebalkan! Rasanya seperti ingin melempar puluhan rasnegan shuriken ke arah wajahnya yang datar itu. Bayangkan saja, dengan wajah datarnya dia berkata santai bahwa soal yang tidak manusiawi itu sangat mudah. "Aku mengerti Teme… soal tadi memang sangat mudah…" Naruto mengeratkan giginya menahan kobaran api kesal dalam dirinya.

Hinata dari belakang terus mengamati setiap tingkah dari Naruto. Sesekali bibirnya mengembang membentuk senyuman setiap kali mendapati si pirang bertingkah konyol.

"Ah, Hinata-chan bagaimana denganmu? Kau mendapatkan kesusahan tadi?" Sakura tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata mengejamkan matanya sesekali. Sekarang pandangan Naruto ikut terarah kepadanya.

Blush. Dengan cepat ruam merah menguasai wajahnya yang bersih.

"A-anno… a-aku t-ta-tadi… a-agak k-kesusahan d-di n-no-nomor l-lima s-saja k-kok…" Akhirnya Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kepalanya masih menunduk menatapi tangannya yang menyengkram kuat rok birunya.

Konyol sekali rasanya. Padahal ia sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Naruto hanya tidak sengaja memperhatikan tadi. Kenapa mendadak jantungnya seakan mau melompat keluar sekarang? Debarannya bahkan sampai terdengar di telinganya. Sebegitu hebatnya kah tatapan mata biru Naruto kepadanya?

"Nomor lima yah… aku juga hampir mengalami kesulitan di situ. Tapi syukurlah aku tahu cara penyelesainnya dengan cepat," Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Menurtku dari nomor satu sampai sepuluh tadi menyusahkan semua," Naruto kembali menggerut.

"Mungkin nilaimu akan menjadi yang terburuk di kelas Naruto," Sakura menaikan satu alisnya berniat mengejek Naruto.

"Jangan begitu lah Sakura-chan…"

"…" sekilas kedua mata kelam milik seorang Uchiha bungsu melirik ke arah gadis lavender yang duduk di belakang deretan bangku Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau menyukai Naruto kan?"

Sakura dan Hinata sedang berada di kantin sekolah sekarang, bel istirahata sudah berbunyi lebih dari 15 menit yang lalu.

"UHUK! Uhuk… ukh…" Hinata yang tengah asyik meminum jus lemon tiba-tiba tersedak setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Jus lemon yang seharusnya mengalir masuk melewati kerongkongannya, menjadi masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya dan membuatnya terbatuk.

"Ah! Maaf! Maaf!" Sakura dengan cepat membersihkan cipratan jus lemon pada pakaian dan mulut Hinata dengan sapu tangannya.

"Tak apa, Sakura-san," Hinata mengambil alih sapu tangan Hinata dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi… aku benar kan? Kau menyukai Naruto?" Sakura kembali mengulang pertanyaanya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Kepala levendernya ia tundukkan.

"Naruto memang keren dan periang sih, jadi hal yang wajar jika kau menyukainya Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk perlahan.

Sakura tersenyum lebar setelah mendapat jawaban dari Hinata. "Haah, si bodoh itu. Sama sekali tidak peka bahwa ada gadis semanis dirimu yang sedang menyuakinya," Sakura menghelakan nafasnya.

"T-Tapi jangan katakan hal ini kepada Naruto-kun!" Hinata dengan segera mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura lekat—walau dengan ruam merah di wajahnya.

"Iya tenang saja, aku juga… akan membantu hubunganmu dengan Naruto."

"B-benarkah S-Sakura-s-san?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih Sakura-san," Hinata tersenyum tulus dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

Sebuah dering ponsel terdengar.

"Ah? Ponselmu berbunyi Hinata."

"Benar. Maaf, sebentar Sakura-san," Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil ponsel dari saku blazer-nya.

"Tou-sama?" Hinata berguman bingung. Jarang sekali ayahnya menelepon di jam sekolah seperti ini. Mendadak firasat buruk menguasai pikirannya.

Digesernya permukaan layar ponsel touch-screen miliknya untuk mengalihkan pada penerimaan telepon. Kemudian didekatkannya ponsel tersebut pada telinganya.

"Hinata?" suara Hiashi dari sebrang sana seketika menyeruak membuat firasat buruk Hinata menguat. Nada ketakutan begitu ketara pada suara ayahnya barusan.

"I-Iya Tou-sama?"

"Dengarkan Tou-sama Hinata…" Hinata menahan nafas menyadari nada bicara ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak main-main, "Hyuuga bangkrut!."

DEG.

Hinata membatu seketika. Jatungnya berdetak dengan sangat perlahan.

"Tou-sama akan menjemputmu sekarang dalam 5 menit. Tunggu Tou-sama di ruang kepala sekolah. Tou-sama akan menjelaskan semuanya. Telepon ini disadap." Dan telepon ditutup secara sepihak oleh kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

"…" Hinata masih terdiam. Walau pada teleponnya sekarang hanya terdengar bunyi 'Tuut-Tuut' putus-putus.

Melihat Hinata seperti itu tentunya membuat Sakura memiliki tanda tanya besar.

"Hinata? Ada masalah?" Sakura mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Hinata.

"…" Hinata masih terdiam.

"Hinata?"

"…" Hinata tak menjawab. Tapi tangannya mulai menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan ia menatap layar ponselnya. Di sana tertera sebuah kata, ' _Sorry, this IP was blocked._ ' Ponselnya telah terblokir. Perkataan ayahnya sama sekali bukan candaan.

"Hinata?" Kini Sakura sudah berdiri di depan Hinata yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, ada apa Hinata?" Sakura memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Menggoyangkannya pelan.

Hinata terus membisu. Membuat kedua alis Sakura bertaut khawatir.

Emerald Sakura melebar seketika saat melihat sebuah cairan bening mengalir turun pada wajah Hinata yang tertutupi rambut lavendernya. Pundak Hinata juga terasa bergetar hebat.

"Hinata! Hinata! Ada apa sebenarnya!?" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran dan rasa khawatirnya.

"Hyuuga… bangkrut… Tou-sama akan segera menjemputku. Aku harus segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah," Hinata menepis tangan Sakura dan segera berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari kelasnya dan mengemasi buku-bukunya—yang tentu saja membuat Hinata mendapat beberapa pertanyaan dari seluruh temannya karena merasa aneh dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengemasi seluruh barangnya–Hinata tanpa sopan santun membuka ruang kepala sekolah.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata jade miliknya.

Melihat penampilan Hinata yang acak-acakan dan kabar di telivisi pada ruangannya yang sedang menyala menyiarkan sebuah berita panas membuatnya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Masuklah Hyuuga. Silahkan duduk," dengan nada berwibawa sang kepala sekolah—Tsunade Senju—mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

Perlahan Hinata memasuki ruangan itu dan segera menuju sofa yang dimaksud setelah menutup ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ibu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan barusan Hyuuga Hiashi—ayahmu—sudah menelepon," Tsunade menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tanganya yang tertaut.

Dan tanpa berselang beberapa detik, pintu ruangan serba coklat itu kembali terbuka. Menampakan seorang pria bermata athemys yang sama dengan milik Hinata dengan ekspresi yang lebih acak-acakan.

"Senju-san, saya di sini untuk menjemput anak saya," tanpa basa-basi Hyuuga Hiashi mengizinkan anaknya untuk pulang.

Masih dengan wajah tenangnya Tsunade berkata, "semoga anda bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat Hyuuga-san."

Hinata yang mengerti kalimat kepala sekolah barusan juga bermakna ia diizinkan untuk pulang bersama ayahnya, segera bangkit dan keluar ruangan kepala sekolah bersama ayahnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Tou-sama Hinata."

Keduanya kini sedang berada dalam mobil Porsche 356A lama milik Hiashi Hyuuga. Pertanyaan kembali muncul pada benak Hinata. Kenapa ayahnya menggunakan mobil tua ini? Bukannya ayahnya sudah malas menggendari mobil tua itu karena biaya perawatannya yang kelewat mahal?

Hinata menegguk ludahnya mempersiapkan diri.

"Hyuuga bangkrut. Hoshigaki menghancurkan pasar saham dan membuat Hyuuga tersandung korupsi saham dunia, FBI mengira ini bagian dari bentuk baru penjajahan Jepang. Maka mereka bertindak cepat dan menyita semua asset perusahaan dan keluarga. Aburame, dan Akimichi juga tersangkut masalah ini. Jaringan ponsel Hyuuga diblokir. Semuanya di sadap. Oleh sebeb itu ayah menggunakan mobil tua ini karena susah untuk disadap.

"Sekarang kita akan pulang. Jangan kaget jika nanti kau melihat perusahaan properti mengangkut barang kita. Tou-sama akan membawamu memasuki ruang rahasia milik Tou-sama dan memberikanmu sejumlah uang. Kau harus gunakan uang itu sebaik mungkin sampai Tou-sama menyelesaikan masalah ini. Mengerti Hinata?" Hiashi mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"T-Tunggu Tou-sama. Lalu bagaimana dengan H-Hanabi!?"

"Hanabi akan dititpkan pada kerabat jauh ibumu yang di Mexico. Semua keluarga besar Hyuuga tengah dalam kesusahan. Tidak ada satupun keluarga Hyuuga yang bisa membantu kita. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah apartemen kecil milik kenalan lama Tou-sama, kau bisa tinggal di sana dengan gratis."

Di depan Hinata, pemandangan lalu lintas terlihat sangat ramai, namun entah kenapa pandangannya sangat kosong. Hampa!.

Beberapa jam lalu semua terlihat sangat normal. Perasaan lega setelah berhasil menyelesaikan ujian, perasaan jatuh hati yang ia rasakan kepada Uzumaki Naruto, perasaan bahagia atas persahabatanya di kelas 3-1, kemana perginya semua perasaannya tadi?

"Dan satu lagi Hinata…"

Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa bersekolah lagi di KIHS karena uang yang ayah berikan untukmu lebih baik kau gunakan untuk biaya hidup, dan untuk berjaga-jaga dari para agen yang akan membawamu karena kasus ini lebih baik kau tidak ke sekolah."

Athemys Hinata terbelalak seketika.

 **To Be Continuted-**

* * *

Hai! Hai! kembali lagi dengan **Yoshi Funf-kun** ~

Melalui judul baru cerita saya ini, saya ingin meminta maaf keada seluruh reader di sini yang membaca **The Polaroid Camera** dan **Dark Love**. Keduanya telah dijemput oleh sang maha kuasa alias saya sudah kehilangan ide cerita dari kedua cerita tersebut. Sekali lagi maafkan saya.

Mengenai chapter awal ini, sepertinya genrenya masih Friendship yah, tapi yasudahlah nanti chap depan semoga Friendshipnya ilang.

Yosh~ Yosh~ Bagaimana perasaan sodara-sodara setelah membaca cerita di atas?

Mual? Muntah? Letih? Lesu?

Silahkan tuangkan semuanya di kolom review

 _Sign-_ **Yoshi Funf-kun**


	2. Chapter 2: Kashima Yuu(?)

**Slave**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _All the caracter from the Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_**

 ** _This FanFiction is original by Yoshi Funf-kun_**

 ** _Thanks for Devy Fatmawati who "beta-ing" this FanFiction._**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 _[Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku]_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _OOC, AU, Typo, Sekali lagi ini rate M (MATURE! MATURE SODARA-SODArRA! ALIAS BUAT 17+) Sayang sekali chap ini juga masih gak ada anu-anunya. mohon bersabar ya readera. Hiks._

 _Dan..._ **NO FLAME!** _Jika itu masalah pair atau karena tag karakternya. baca A/N di bawah ya._

 **BGM: A New One For All, All For The New One - One Ok Rock**

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, pemandangan yang sudah digambarkan oleh Hiashi Hyuuga benar-benar nampak. Agen property tengah sibuk-sibuknya mengangkuti setiap barang yang ada. Bahkan sekarang sepertinya rumah tradisional Hyuuga lebih terlihat seperti pasar karena hampir di setiap sudut rumah ada seseorang yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Tou-sama, apa mereka akan mengangkuti semuanya?" Hinata mulai merasa khawatir dengan segala pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Semuanya," Sementara ayahnya terus berjalan dengan bahu lebarnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hinata tidak mengerti. Barang-barang yang sudah diangkut ke dalam truk kontainer di luar sangat berarti baginya. Semua barang-barang di sana memiliki memori tersendiri. Mereka berharga.

Dunia bisnis sangatlah kejam. Tidak ada ampun.

Bahu lebar ayahnya yang tetap menantang hanya menceritakan kebohongan. Hinata tahu, ayahnya pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Apalagi setelah ini mereka berdua harus berpisah untuk jangka waktu yang lama hingga kasus ini selesai.

Hyuuga Hiashi memasuki kamarnya dan Hinata dengan setia mengikuti dibelakangnya. Keduanya kembali memasuki kamar mandi di dalam kamar Hiashi.

Setelah dirasa aman, Hiashi mulai berjongkok dan mencari sesuatu di bawah bathub. Hinata hanya mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya. Ternyata apa yang dicari oleh Hiashi adalah sesuatu yang dibungkus plastik hitam. Hinata tak tahu apa itu.

"Ini uang untukmu, jumlahnya tidak banyak. Hanya ini yang bisa ayah sembunyikan dari para penyelidik," Hiashi menggenggamkan bungkusan plastik hitam yang ternyata berisi uang itu pada tangan Hinata.

Gedoran keras pada pintu kamar mandi terdengar. Kedua mata athemys itu refleks menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi.

"Hiashi-sama anda di sana? Bisakah anda keluar?" Suara pria terdengar bersamaan dengan gedoran yang kedua kalinya.

"Dengarkan Tou-sama, Hinata. Tou-sama sudah dijemput oleh penyelidik. Tou-sama sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi. Gunakan uang itu sebijak mungkin. Kita sudah tidak bisa berhubungan lagi Hinata. Tou-sama tidak ingin melibatkanmu dan membuatmu diselidiki juga oleh mereka," Hiashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Maafkan Tou-sama yang telah gagal melindungimu dan seluruh keluarga Hyuuga."

Air mata sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi meluncur mulus dari mata Hinata.

"Tou-sama tidak gagal. Justru Tou-sama sudah menjadi lebih dari pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan Hinata," senyuman getir terulas pada bibir Hinata.

Hiashi yang menatap ekspresi Hinata semakin merasa bahwa dirinya gagal. Dengan begini anaknya harus berusaha menghidupi dirinya kedepannya. Hiashi tau, Hinata yang dibesarkan di keluarga kaya raya pastinya tidak berpikiran untuk mencari makan sendiri nanti. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berdoa bahwa Hinata pasti bisa bertahan hidup.

Hiashi memeluk Hinata erat. "Tou-sama menyayangimu, Hinata."

"Hinata juga menyayangi Tou-sama."

"Hiashi-sama?" Interupsi dari luar kamar mandi kembali terdengar. Bebarengan dengan gedoran yang entah sudah berapa kali.

"Sekarang sembunyikan uang itu di dalam seragammu. Dan keluarlah tanpa mencurigai siapapun bahwa kau membawa uang itu," Hiashi menatap Hinata serius.

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Segeralah ia memasukkan uang itu kedalam seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah dirasa Hinata telah menyembunyikan uang pemberiannya dengan baik, Hiashi membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tiga-empat penyidik ternyata sudah bersiap di depan kamar mandi.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Aku perlu menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada putriku tanpa diganggu siapapun," suara berwibawa Hiashi Hyuuga akhirnya terdengar.

"Kami merasa terbantu dengan itu, dengan begitu kami tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan lagi kepada putri anda."

"Bagaimanapun dia tidak terkait dengan kasus ini," Hiashi kembali memperingatkan.

"Kami mengerti. Hyuuga Hinata, dan Hyuuga Hanabi sudah terbukti tidak berhubungan dengan kasus ini. Kami melepaskan keduanya."

"Baguslah."

Seorang penyidik berpakaian jas rapi segera menggiring Hiashi keluar.

"Selamat tinggal Hinata, Tou-sama menyayangimu dan Hanabi." Itu adalah kata terakhir dari sang ayah yang nantinya tak akan pernah Hinata dengarkan lagi.

* * *

"Are!? Hinata-chan tidak masuk. Apa dia telat ya?" Uzumaki Naruto dengan tampang polosnya menopang dagu berlagak berpikir.

 _TAK._

Sebuah pukulan menghantam kepala kuningnya.

"A-Aduduh…" Si pemilik kepala kuning hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau pikir Hinata itu sepertimu yang selalu terlambat dan hobi memanjat pagar sekolah hah!?" Sakura dengan jengkel menggenggam buku tulis yang tadi digunakannya untuk memukul kepala Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa Hinata-chan tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Um? Hmm… Entahlah. Hinata tidak pernah absen sama sekali. Dia rajin sih. Hmm…" Sakura ikut menopang dagunya berpikir.

"…" Sebuah tatapan datar dan kelam sudah sejak dari tadi mencuri pandang ke arah bangku kosong yang terletak di kiri belakangnya.

Jujur saja, Uchiha Sasuke sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha—yang notabene keluarga konglomerat—sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang menimpa si Hyuuga.

"Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana jika nanti kita menjenguk Hinata?" Sakura tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya saja.

"Hn? Percuma saja," Sasuke berguman datar.

"Hah!? Kau kenapa sih Teme? Dia temanmu juga kan?" Naruto menyolot dari belakang Sakura.

"Kubilang percuma karena—"

"Ah Ibiki-sensei datang!" Dan setelah seluruh siswa duduk di bangku masing-masing, kelas menjadi hening.

Seorang guru berkacamata bulat memasuki kelas dengan tenang. Tangan kanannya membawa beberapa buku.

"Baiklah. Sensei akan mengabsen dulu. Abumi?"

"Hadir."

..

"Guren?"

"Di sini sensei!"

"Hyuug—ah Hyuuga kan… ," Ibiki-sensei nampak berguman, "Kiba?"

"Ya!"

..

"Uzumaki?"

"Tidak terlambat sensei!" Naruto berteriak lantang. Karena terakhir kali pelajaran Sejarah Jepang—yang diajarkan Ibiki-sensei, Naruto harus bertemu penjaga sekolah dan melakukan hukuman karena telat dan mencoba melompat pagar Sekolah.

"Ibiki-sensei?" Sakura tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ada apa Haruno? Apa saya melupakan namamu saat mengabsen tadi?" Ibiki-sensei nampak membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali menunduk untuk mengecek buku absen.

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa Hinata tidak masuk hari ini, mungkin sensei mengetahui sesuatu."

"Hinata Hyuuga? Kalian tidak tahu?" Ibiki-sensei agak tecengang. Seharusnya untuk ukuran siswa jenius mereka haruslah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitar mereka.

"…" Sasuke hanya menopang kepalanya. Menatap datar Ibiki-sensei. Karena… yah, dia sudah mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan Hyuuga.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya menatap Ibiki-sensei dengan tatapan maaf-kami-tidak-tahu-sensei-bisa-beri-tahu-kami?

"Hmm, kemarin Hyuuga, Aburame, dan Akimichi hancur lebur sepertinya. Kabarnya mereka tersandung kasus korupsi. Dan kata kepala sekolah, Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 3-1, Aburame Shino dari kelas 3-2, Akimichi Chouji dari kelas 3-6 mungkin akan tidak masuk untuk beberapa saat. Kondisi ini sudah dimaklumi pihak sekolah."

"HEEE!? JADI HINATA-CHAN KORUPSI!?" Naruto dengan hebohnya bangkit dari kursinya dan berteriak.

 _TAK._

Lagi. Sakura menghantam Naruto dengan buku tulisnya.

"Tidak mungkin bodoh. Pasti ada yang salah di sini. Apapun yang terjadi nanti kita harus menjenguknya. Ya, kan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"Hn. Aku bilang percuma karena semua tanah dan aset Hyuuga telah disita para penyidik," ucap Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib Hinata, Teme?" Lagi-lagi Naruto hyperbola.

"Entahlah."

"Eh? Jadi yang kemarin itu karena hal ini… Kenapa Hinata tak bercerita kepadaku?" Sakura berguman sedih.

* * *

Dengan malas seorang pemuda berambut raven keluar dari sebuah lift di lantai delapan belas. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan cepat untuk menyudahi rasa lelahnya. Diliriknya jam tangan Casio miliknya. Jam sebelas malam. Rasanya biasa saja melihat jarum jam menunjuk di angka sebelas.

Kalau di ingat-ingat ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak kasus korupsi besar se-Jepang yang melibatkan keluarga temannya, Hyuuga Hinata. Pekerjaannya jadi bertambah karena hal itu. Hyuuga yang menjadi kawan bisnis Uchiha pun menghilang. Uchiha harus segera menggaet kawan bisnis baru yang terpercaya.

Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam kenop pintu kamar hotelnya. Dan dengan sedikit dorongan pintu kamar hotelnya terbuka. Dengan tenang Pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya dan menutup kembali pintunya.

"Kaa-san jangan lupa kunci pintunya kembali," dengan malas pemuda itu melemparkan tas beratnya ke arah sebuah sofa berwarna gelap .

Tidak ada rasa kaget dalam dirinya saat menyadari pintu kamar Hotel pribadinya tiba-tiba pintunya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Tidak mungkin ada maling yang mampu menjebol keamanan Tokyo's Hotel. Hanya ada tiga kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama adalah, yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya ini adalah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Tapi mengingat dirinya telah mengambil kembali kunci duplikat yang dipegang kakaknya karena kakaknya itu sembarangan membawa seorang perempuan tak dikenal memasuki tempatnya. Kemungkinan kedua, yang masuk ke dalam tempatnya adalah ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Dan kemungkinan ketiga, adalah _service-room_ pihak hotel. Tapi karena indra penciumannya menangkap suatu bau. Sasuke yakin bahwa itu ibunya.

"Ah, Sasu-chan kau kembali?" Seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya muncul dari arah dapur dengan memakai celemek dan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah spatula.

"Hn, aku pulang."

"Selamat datang. Ah, Sasu-chan apa ini tidak terlalu larut untuk pulang?" suara Uchiha Mikoto menggema dari dapur. Rupanya Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke itu kembali melakukan kegiatannya.

"Hari ini ada beberapa laporan yang harus segera kuserahkan pada Tou-san," Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Ooh. Sasu-chan, Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan hamburger untukmu. Habiskan Ya! Kaa-san akan pulang!"

"Kaa-san akan pulang selarut ini? Kenapa tidak menginap saja?" Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya mengenakan celana denim gelap dan dengan keadaan ia sedang mengenakan sebuah kaos putih.

"Ah, ayahmu akan marah jika Kaa-san menganggumu lagi. Sudah ya," Mikoto mendekati anaknya dan mencium dahi anaknya, setelah itu ia melambai dan keluar dari kamar hotel Sasuke.

"Hn…," Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum duduk di meja makan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar hotelnya terbuka kembali. Di sana menyembul kepala ibunya.

"Ah, Kaa-san hampir lupa. Karena Kaa-san khawatir denganmu karena sebentar lagi kau akan mengikuti ujian negara dan kau pasti tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu Tou-san. Kaa-san takut kesehatanmu tidak terjaga. Jadi Kaa-san akan memberimu seorang maid. Kau bisa pilih sesukamu siapa maidmu. Kaa-san akan memberikan daftar calon maid-mu nanti setiba di rumah lewat email. Semoga tidurmu menyenangkan Sasu-chan!" Dan dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan terakhir itu, Uchiha Mikoto benar-benar meninggalkan kamar hotel Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya memiringkan salah satu alisnya mendengar pernyataan ibunya.

"Hn. Ada-ada saja," Uchiha bungsu itu mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kenyang dengan makan malam special buatan sang ibu, Sasuke membersihkan badannya dengan berendam sejenak, dan sekarang setelah jarum jam menunjuk pada angka satu tepat, Sasuke mulai memasuki kamarnya untuk beristrirahat. Saat itu, ponselnya bergetar tanda ada email masuk.

Sesuai dugaan. Itu email dari ibunya. Dan itu berisi daftar calon 'pelayan' untuknya.  
Dengan enggan pemuda itu membuka email yang baru saja masuk itu. Mata onyxnya mengamati setiap daftar yang diberikan oleh ibunya sementara tubuhnya mulai beranjak untuk menaiki ranjang.

Kurang lebih ada sekitar lima belas calon pelayannya. Di akhir dari semua daftar itu ada sebuah catatan tambahan yang berisi, 'Kau harus segera memilih setelah membaca pesan ini. Jika dalam lima belas menit kau tidak memilih, maka Kaa-san akan memilihkan siapa yang terbaik di antara mereka menurut Kaa-san.'

"Hei, Hei ini tidak adil," Sasuke berguman kesal.

Jempolnya kembali dia gunakan untuk menggeser ke atas ponsel layar sentuhnya. Sekarang ia harus serius membaca semua data yang tertera. Hanya sebuah data, tidak ada foto.

Mata tajam Uchiha Sasuke berhenti pada sebuah nama.

"Kashima Yuu ***** ," Sasuke menggumankan nama itu.

"Hn. Setidaknya dia seumuran denganku." Ucapnya datar.

Setelah membalas email dari ibunya dengan sebuah nama, remaja berumur delapan belas tahun itu meletakkan ponselnya dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut indigo terlihat baru saja turun dari sebuah bus. Wajahnya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat kusut kini telah berubah. Rona wajah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Hyuuga Hinata sangat bahagia hari ini. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengucap syukur kepada _Kami-sama_ atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

Akhirnya, ia mendapat pekerjaan.

Setelah hari itu, Hinata mulai tinggal di sebuah apartemen tua milik kenalan ayahnya yang mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di sana dengan gratis. Hinata sudah cukup bersyukur dengan itu.

Walaupun uang yang diberikan ayahnya cukup banyak, tapi tetap saja ia harus segera mencari pekerjaan untuk bisa terus bertahan hidup. Apalagi dia sangat ingin kembali bersekolah. Ia harus bekerja oleh karena itu.

Sebagai seorang mantan ningrat yang tiap hari hanya berkutat pada hal belajar—apalagi Hinata yang sedang dalam risetnya—tentu saja banyak waktu ia habiskan dalam laboratorium kecil yang disediakan ayahnya, hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna dalam mencari pekerjaan.

Tapi untunglah sejak kecil Hinata suka membantu bibi pelayan di rumahnya untuk membersihkan rumah besar keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi sekarang Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa kaget dan sekarang mungkin sudah biasa.

Berdasarkan koran-koran bekas yang dibacanya, Hinata mulai mendatangi setiap lowongan pekerjaan yang tersedia di sana. Sudah ada enam tempat Hinata datangi, namun hanya satu yang menurutnya berhasil. Tempat itu adalah biro penyedia pelayan rumah tangga. Hinata pikir setelah itu ia akan segera bekerja, tapi ternyata ia masih harus menunggu seorang tuan rumah yang membutuhkan pelayan.

Tanpa pantang menyerah, Hinata mendatangi biro tersebut yang berjarak 18km dari apartemennya, menaiki bus pulang-pergi, untuk mengecek apakah dia sudah mendapat panggilan.

Kenapa tidak menggunakan ponsel saja? Pikir Hinata uang yang diberikan ayahnya itu lebih baik untuk kehidupan sehari-hari saja. Lagi pula tidak ada jaminan bahwa nantinya ponsel itu bisa digunakan atau tidak. Mengingat pembajakan yang dilakukan oleh para agen yang sedang menyelidiki kasus korupsi itu. Oleh karena itu, Hinata harus rela pulang-pergi menggunakan bis selama tiga hari sekali.

Sudah beberapa kali ini Hinata turun dari bis dengan wajah muram karena dirinya tak kunjung di panggil. Hinata tahu bahwa kemungkinannya dipanggil adalah satu banding seratus, mengingat banyaknya calon pelayan seperti dirinya yang membutuhkan panggilan. Tapi siapa sangka, hari ini ia disambut dengan senyuman oleh petugas biro yang biasa ia tanyai. Ia barus saja menerima panggilan pekerjaan.

Senyum tipis memancar dari wajah manisnya. Hinata kembali mengucap syukur kepada _Kami-sama_. Dikantong jaketnya sekarang berisi sebuah note yang bertuliskan alamat calon majikannya. Dan nanti sore, pekerjaan Hinata akan dimulai.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continuted_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Menanggapi banyaknya review yang meminta saya untuk menghapus tag karakter Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.  
Jawaban saya: Saya tidak akan menghapus kedua karakter tersebut. Karena nantinya kedua karakter itu akan berperan penting dalam fiksi saya kali ini. Jika saya menghapusnya, itu sama artinya saya **tidak** menghargai dan menghormati mereka sebagai salah satu karakter buatan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Karena Masashi Kishimoto-sensei sendiri saja selalu menampilkan daftar tokoh yang bermain dalam satu volume manganya di halaman depan. Lalu kenapa saya tidak?

Menanggapi kalimat "Fic-nya modus. Tag Naruto sama Sakura biar dapat review banyak. Mancing Pair War"  
Jawaban saya: Saya tidak bermaksud membuat Pair War atau apapun itu namanya. Karena saya sendiri baru balik ke FFn ini seminggu lalu, jadi saya benar-benar tidak memiliki ide untuk memperbanyak review dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Umm jujur saya agak... yeah... sakit hati membaca kalimat, "biar dapat review banyak." Maaf, menurut saya keberhasilan sebuah fiksi bukan diukur dari jumlah reviewnya. Tapi dari jumlah Follower dan Favoriter. Tenang saja, saya akan dengan senang hati menghapus setiap review yang membahas tentang pair, supaya review-nya tidak banyak.

 **Sekarang back to fiksi di atas :v  
*) Kashima Yuu **: Ada yang gak asing dengan nama ini? Ya! Dia adalah nama salah satu karakter di anime _Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun_ milik Izumi Tsubaki-sensei. Terus kenapa namanya nongol di daftar calon pelayan Sasuke!? Who know~ :v *otak Author lagi konslet*

 **FAQ :v  
Apa Hinata sekolah privat? **Mana bisa Hinata sekolah privat. Hiks. Uang aja kagak ada. **Interaksi SasuHina?** Kayaknya di chap depan sudah mulai. Saya Janji. **Apa Sasu bakalan memperlakukan Hinata dengan buruk?** umm... gimana yah :v *Auth senyum mesum* **Sasuke sama Sakura pacaran?** Iya mereka pacaran. **Lemonnya dibanyakin?** Saya sudah menyiapkannya kok :v

Oh ya, dan saya berterima kasih terhadap semua reader yang Fol dan Fav cerita ini ^^ semoga saya tidak mengecewakaan anda sekalian.

Saya minta maaf hanya bisa memberikan words sebanyak 2k+ karena saya juga sedang dalam proyek lain. Yaitu _translating_ Visual Novel berjudul: "G-Senjou no Maou"

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca ^^

 _Mind to review?_

 _Sign- **Yoshi Funf-kun**_


	3. Chapter 3: She is Hyuuga Hinata

**Slave**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _All the caracter from the Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_**

 ** _This FanFiction is original by Yoshi Funf-kun_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 _[Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku]_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _OOC, AU, Typo, Sekali lagi ini rate M (MATURE! MATURE SODARA-SODARA! ALIAS BUAT 17+) Sayang sekali chap ini lagi-lagi juga masih gak ada anu-anunya. mohon bersabar ya reader. Hiks. Dan juga mungkin di chap ini POV'nya agak acak._

 ** _BGM: Cast Your Shell - Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas_**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menatap datar ponselnya yang tak menampilkan apapun. Dari pantulan layar ponsel berlogo apel tergigit itu memang sang Uchiha berwajah datar. Tapi jauh dari itu, sebenarnya Sasuke merasa cukup kesal.

Dengan seenaknya, Uchiha Mikoto yang merupakan ibunya memaksa dirinya untuk mendapatkan seorang pelayan, dan memaksanya memilih dari semua calon yang dipilihkan ibunya. Lalu tadi pagi ibunya itu kembali mengiriminya sebuah email yang mengatakan bahwa pelayannya akan datang nanti sore.

Yang benar saja! Ini benar-benar mengganggu privasi dirinya. Apalagi hal ini pastinya akan menyita waktunya. Waktu sorenya yang berharga—tanpa pekerjaan—harus dia habiskan di dalam hotel dan menerima pengarahan dan nasehat dari ibunya bersama pelayan barunya.

Apalagi, Sasuke tidak tahu Kashima Yuu itu orangnya seperti apa. Jangan-jangan orangnya aneh, dan sangat berisik seperti Naruto. Beberapa spekulasi muncul di kepala Sasuke.

Satu-satunya hal yang paling Sasuke tidak sukai adalah, keadatangan pelayan itu pastinya akan sangat-sangat mengganggu privasinya! Bagaimana nantinya jika pembantu itu mengetahui kegiatan buruk—tunggu!

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya yang datar menjadi agak menegang.

"Sialan. Bagaimana jika… ck! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal yang sepenting itu!" dengan perasaan kesal, Uchiha bungsu itu mengacak rambutnya yang jatuh di depan dahinya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya.

"Hn? Tidak ada." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Hmmm... nanti sepulang sekolah ke rumahmu yuk! Kita mengerjakan tugas Sejarah Jepang bersama!"

Lagi-lagi keputusan yang sepihak. Sasuke muak akan hal seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa."

"Eh? Ada apa? Bukankah tadi katanya Sasuke-kun tidak sibuk hari ini?"

Benar juga. Tadi pagi dirinya mengirim sebuah email kepada Sakura jika nanti malam dia akan cukup senggang.

"Hn. Perubahan jadwal."

"Haaah… kenapa susah sekali sih menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menghela nafas lesu.

"Ah, Sakura! Mau menbantuku mengerjakan PR Kakashi-sensei?" Dari arah ujung kiri kelas, Yamanaka Ino tengah melambai ke arah Sakura.

"Boleh!" Dan setelah itu, siswi berambut permen karet itu sudah melesat.

Mata gelap Sasuke terus mengamati perempuan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 bulan terakhir ini. Dengan wajah bertumpu pada tangannya, Sasuke masih terus mengamati Sakura yang sekarang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Yamanaka Ino.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan anak dari kepala yayasan KIHS itupun dipastikan tidak jauh-jauh dari campur tangan Uchiha Mikoto. Entah bagaimana bisa ibunya itu mengenal kedua orang tua Haruno Sakura, dan tiba-tiba menyarankan sebuah pertuangan. Tentu saja, Sasuke menolaknya. Sejujurnya Sasuke memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hubungan asmara, dan sejujurnya Sasuke tidak peduli dijodohkan dengan siapapun. Tapi jika pertunangan itu harus dilakukan di umurnya yang masih remaja, tentu saja Sasuke menolak. Sasuke masih ingin melakukan beberapa hal yang dinginkannya. Dan jadilah sekarang, mereka berdua—Sasuke dan Sakura—adalah sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

Kebetulan sekali, jadwal sekolahnya hari ini sangat renggang yang diakibatkan oleh rapat guru. Jam pulang pun sekolah dimajukan menjadi lebih cepat.

"Aku pulang," pemuda raven itu memasuki kamar hotelnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Selamat datang, Sasu-chan." Uchiha Mikoto menyambutnya.

"Kaa-san sudah di sini sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja kok. Lima belas menit lagi calon pelayanmu akan datang. Ayo-ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Uchiha Mikoto mendorong tubuh anaknya yang terlihat ogah-ogahan memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kaa-san. Aku hari ini pulang tepat. Kenapa pelayannya datang lebih cepat?" Sasuke berjalan mengikuti dorongan ibunya menuju kamarnya.

"Harusnya ini jadi kejutan untukmu, saat kau pulang sekolah, ada pelayan baru di kamarmu. Itu kejutan besarkan?" Mikoto Uchiha tersenyum ala anak kecil.

"Aku tidak akan terkejut Kaa-san." Sasuke merespon dengan nada datar lalu memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Sesekali bahagiakanlah hati Kaa-san ini, Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saja saat mendengar teriakan ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

Tangan pucat Sasuke bergerak memutar kunci pintunya. Kini pintunya telah terkunci.

Uchiha bungsu itu segera meraih laci di meja tidurnya. Diambilnya kunci dari dalam laci tersebut dan kemudian ia melesat ke arah sebuah lemari yang berada di ujung kamarnya. Sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar. Terdapat banyak ukiran di ujung-ujung lemari berbahan dasar kayu tersebut.

 _Klek_.

Sasuke membuka lemari tersebut.

Dipandanginya semua barang-barang yang berada di dalam lemari tersebut.

"Ah." Nampaknya Sasuke baru saja megingat suatu hal.

Sasuke berjongkok mengamati lantai kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Hn. Ternyata memang terjatuh di sini." Tangan Sasuke menjulur masuk ke dalam kolong tempat tidurnya.

Setelah berhasil meraih benda yang dicarinya, Sasuke bangkit berdiri kembali.

"Ceroboh sekali aku." Sasuke berguman datar dan memasukkan sebuah borgol ke dalam lemari besar yang tadi dibukannya.

.

.

.

Tepat lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kemarnya dengan mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang bergaris biru pada bagian kancingnya, bersama dengan sebuah celana denim gelap.

"Sasu-chan. Akhirnya kau keluar. Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Mikoto Uchiha menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya—bermaksud meminta Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

Mengabulkan permintaan ibunya, Sasuke duduk di samping sang ibu.

"Pelayannya telat. Ini sudah lewat dua menit." Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangan Casio miliknya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Dia kan masih baru." Mikoto Uchiha tersenyum.

"Jika di awal kerjanya saja dia sudah terlambat. Bagaimana dengan kedepannya?" Sasuke menggerutu.

"Sudahlah Sasu-chan. Kau mirip sekali dengan Fugaku jika begini." Mikoto tersenyum hambar.

Tak berselang waktu sedetik, suara ketukan pintu utama kamar hotel milik Uchiha Sasuke berbunyi.

"Ah, itu dia." Uchiha Mikoto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih pintu untuk membukanya.

"M-Maaf-k-kan S-Saya K-Karena terlam—"

Mata itu bertatapan. Onyx dan Athemys.

Di depan pintunya, Hyuuga Hinata berdiri dengan tatapan kaget luar biasa.

Sasuke tidaklah buta. Rambut lavender sepunggung yang lurus, mata athemys unik, wajah polos, dan lagi nada tergagap itu… siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata teman sekelasnya?

"Tak masalah Kashima-san. Kau bisa masuk dahulu." Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum dengan polos tanpa mengetahu apapun yang terjadi.

Dengan ragu si calon pelayan Sasuke, Kashima Yuu—yang ternyata Hyuuga Hinata—duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang di duduki Sasuke.

Di tengah kebingungan yang melanda dirinya. Sasuke hanya bisa diam, dan menatap datar ke arah Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang sedang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Hyuuga Hinata pasti memiliki sebuah alasan untuk semua ini. Jadi, lebih baik dia berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenal calon pelayannya ini.

"Nah, Sasu-chan. Ini adalah pelayan barumu. Kashima Yuu-san." Mikoto dengan nada polosnya memperkenalkan Hinata.

Hinata seketika mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar nama panggilan ibu Sasuke.

Melihat Hinata yang menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan kaget, Sasuke segera membuang mukanya. "Kaa-san. Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu."

"Nah, Kashima-san, tugasmu hanya merawat keseharian Sasu-chan. Tolong rawat dia. Berikan dia makanan bergizi," seolah tak menghirauka protes dari Sasuke, Mikoto kembali berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Ah. B-Baik. S-saya mengerti." Hinata mengangguk. Mencoba meyakinkan ibu Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang," Mikoto kembali tersenyum ke arah Hinata. "Nah, Sasu-chan. Ibu pulang dulu ya. Tolong jangan terlalu merepotkan Kasima-san ya!"

Entah sejak kapan ibunya itu telah membawa tas tangannya yang Sasuke yakin, benda itu masih ada di sampingnya tadi.

"Tunggu! Kaa-san akan pulang sekarang? Tapi aku masih belum menger—"

 _Blam_.

Dan pintu hotelnya tertutup, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya ibunya dari hadapannya.

Rasanya seperti ingin menendang pintu kamar hotelnya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, itu hanyalah sebuah tidakan yang tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah satu-satunya makhluk hidup di ruangannya. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Hyuuga Hinata?" Dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"Ah! B-Baik. S-Sebenarnya…" dan Hinata menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Semuanya, termasuk bagaimana Hiashi memberikannya uang simpananya, di mana Hinata tinggal sekarang ini, dan bagaimana keadaanya sekarang.

Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan tenang. Walau wajahnya hanya menatap tanpa minat dan ekspresi. Tapi kepalanya sedang bekerja berpikir.

"Hn. Jadi begitu. Tak kusangka kau sampai menyamar."

"K-Karena k-keberadaanku d-di sini s-sebenarnya adalah r-rahasia." Hinata menjawab dengan menunduk.

"Hn. Terserahlah." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? L-lalu b-bagaimana d-dengan p-pekerjaan s-saya?" Hinata ikut berdiri.

"Hn. Kau lakukan seperti apa yang dikatan Kaa-san tadi. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kaa-san. Lakukanlah tugasmu seperti pelayan pada dasarnya." Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"B-Baik." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Lupakan cara Kaa-san memanggilku tadi." Sasuke kembali melangkah untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"…" Athemys Hinata hanya menatap hilangnya punggung tuannya di balik sebuah pintu yang dia duga sebagai kamar tuannya.

"Ternyata Uchiha-san orangnya baik ya," Hinata tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke sudah tersaji berbagai jenis makanan. Mulai dari makanan utama sampai salad sayuran yang merupakanan makanan penutup.

Sasuke cukup takjub pada makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makannya sekarang.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua?" Sasuke buka mulut.

Hinata yang tengah asyik membersihkan debu di lantai ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari meja makan seketika berhenti bekerja. "Ah. I-Iya. A-Apa ada m-masalah?" Hinata sudah gugup duluan.

"Hn. Tidak ada. Selamat makan." Setelah Sasuke menepuk kedua tangannya, mulai dilahapnya sarapannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" ditengah-tengah acara makannya, Sasuke memanggil nama Hinata.

"Ah, y-ya U-Uchiha-s-sama?" Hinata segera berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Hn… rasanya aneh juga mendengarmu memanggilku begitu, mengingat kau adalah Hyuuga."

Hinata tak menyahuti. Kepalanya selalu ia tundukkan.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Hinata. Tak masalah kan?" Sasuke menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan tenang.

"T-Tak masalah, U-Uchiha-sama."

"Hn. Omong-omong kemarin kau pulang jam berapa dan datang jam berapa tadi pagi?"

"S-saya p-pulang s-sekitar pukul sembilan mala. D-dan tadi d-datang sekitar pukul t-tujuh."

"Hn. Kau jaga baik-baik kunci duplikat kamar hotelku itu."

"B-baik. U-Uchiha-sama."

Setelah berguman mengucapkan, "terima kasih makanannya," Sasuke berdiri menghadap Hinata dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata. Aku tidak suka privasiku diganggu. Aku harap kau di sini hanya untuk bekerja. Jangan pernah menyentuh benda privasiku. Contohnya kamarku. Di sana kau hanya boleh merapikan tempat tidurku. Selebihnya jangan kau sentuh tanpa izin dariku."

"S-saya m-mengerti."

"Dan aku juga tidak ingin kau memperlakukanku terlalu berlebihan." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Ah… b-baik."

"Hn. Bagus." Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Aku akan berangkat sekolah. Apa kau akan pulang ke apartemenmu?"

"S-Setelah bersih-bersih s-saya akan pulang."

"… Ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak kau tidak hadir di kelas." Sasuke meraih tasnya.

"Benar." Seketika tatapan Hinata menjadi murung.

"Hn. Aku berangkat." Sasuke membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dan menutupnya kembali.

"H-Hati-hati di j-jalan U-Uchiha-sama," Hinata menyahuti. Walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu. Karena Sasuke sudah pergi.

Hinata melangkah menuju dapur dan membuka sebuah penutup makanan. Di sana sebuah kotak yang tertutupi kain berwarna biru berada. Sebuah bekal yang disiapkan oleh Hinata untuk tuannya.

Perintah Sasuke yang terkahir berdengung pada kepala Hinata.

"Yah, s-sudahlah," tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata mulai membersihkan meja makan.

Diangkatnya semua piring kotor ke arah bak cuci. Saat ini Athemys Hinata terfokuskan pada salad yang tak dihabiskan Sasuke.

"Hanya tomatnya saja yang dimakan?"

.

.

.

Rasanya hari ini seperti tidak ada ampun. Setelah tadi siang dirinya harus menguras keringat karena ditantang bermain tenis oleh Naruto, sorenya ia harus memeras otak untuk mencari pasar saham yang sekiranya bisa meningkatkan penghasilan Uchiha corp.

Rasa lapar dan haus yang ditahannya sejak pulang dari kantor utama Uchiha corp. sudah tak mampu di tahannya. Ternyata sebuah donat dan kopi saja tak akan mengenyangkan perutnya.

Tubuhnya sudah cukup merasa pegal hari ini. Membayangkan harus memasak untuk mengisi perutnya, lebih baik dia memilih langsung tidur malam ini.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Lagi-lagi kamarnya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Apa ibunya datang lagi hari ini?

"Kaa—"

"Ah, s-selamat d-datang Uchiha-sama," dari arah dapur Hinata mendatangi Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup tercengang dengan nampaknya wajah Hinata di hadapannya.

Ia lupa. Sepenuhnya lupa jika Hinata sekarang bekerja di tempatnya saat ini.

"S-Saya sudah m-menyiapkan makan m-malam dan a-air hangat u-untuk U-uchiha-sama mandi," Hinata menghadap Sasuke tapi tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyantap makan malam.

Perutnya yang terasa seperti memprotesnya kini sudah mendapakan apa yang diinginkannya.

Luar biasa. Rasanya luar biasa. Selama ini dia harus memasak terlebih dahulu sepulang dari kesehariannya yang melelahkan. Lampu kamar hotelnya selalu dalam keadaan mati saat ia datang. Sekarang, dia pulang dengan kamar hotel menyala dan dihadapannya tersaji makanan enak, dan lagi air mandi juga sudah disiapkan. Rasanya seperti… memiliki seorang istri.

Tunggu.

Ada yang salah dengan pemikirannya tadi. Hinata hanyalah seorang pelayan. Sepertinya halusinasi karena kelaparan sudah mengacaukan isi kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan tubuhnya, Sasuke memasuki kamarnya.

Namun saat hendak memutar kenop pintunya, Sasuke berhenti bergerak.

"Hinata?"

Hinata yang merasa namanya terpanggil, segera menghampir Sasuke.

"Y-Ya U-Uchiha-sama?"

"Kau tidak menyentuh barangku secara sembarangan kan?" Ada nada menyelidik dalam ucapan dingin sang tuan.

"T-Tidak U-Uchiha-sama. Seperti kata a-anda. Saya h-hanya membersihkan t-tempat tidur a-anda." Hinata menunduk lebih dalam.

"Hn. Jika kau berbohong akan kupecat kau." Dan setelah itu, Sasuke memasuki kamarnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya berjalan tak jauh beda dengan kemarin hari. Sasuke bangun dan memakan sarapan buatan Hinata, lalu berangkat sekolah dan pulang saat hampir tengah malam. Sebuah rutinitas membosankan milik bungsu dari keluarga konglomerat Uchiha.

Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak merasakan kebosanan barang sedikit pun. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pekerjaannya.

Sampai-sampai tak terasa Hinata telah bekerja pada Sasuke hingga minggu ketiga.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui jika Hyuuga Hinata, mantan teman sekelas Uchiha Sasuke, kini bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itu adalah sebuah rahasia besar bagi Hinata. Sasuke sendiri juga tak berniat membocorkan posisi Hinata sekarang pada sekitarnya, termasuk Sakura. Sakura hanya tahu jika Sasuke sekarang memiliki pelayan pribadi yang merupakan perempuan berumur 42 tahun yang sudah memiliki seorang anak. Sebuah kebohongan memang.

Hingga suatu ketika, di pagi hari yang cukup cerah. Sasuke malakukan rutinitasnya memakan sarapan paginya. Sementara Hinata menyiapkan seragam olah raga Sasuke.

"H-Hari ini a-ada pelaran o-olah raga ya?"

Sasuke menghentikan acara makan paginya dan menatap Hinata dari belakang yang sedang memasukkan seragam olah raga miliknya ke dalam tasnya. Sasuke tahu. Hinata pasti sangatlah merindukan sekolahnya.

"Hn."

"A-Apa Naruto-kun m-masih bermain T-Tennis?" tiba-tiba saja Hinata berbalik dan menatap dirinya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sasuke juga tahu. Biasanya jika ada seorang perempuan yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah itu artinya perempuan itu memiliki perasaan padanya. Tapi karena Hinata jarang berwajah seperti itu kepadanya, tapi ini karena ia sedang membicarakan Naruto, artinya, Hinata menyukai Naruto.

"Hn. Dia juga masih sering dimarahi Guy-sensei karena memaksakan materi Tennis setiap pelajaran olah raga."

"B-Begitu…" tatapan Hinata menjadi sendu.

Sasuke yang mencuri pandang lewat lirikannya kemudian meletakan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Bagaiaman jika kau kembali bersekolah?"

 _ **-To Be Continuted**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Holalalalala...

Sayang sekali di chap ini juga gak adam lemonnya. Seperti yang saya katakan di awal, saya tidak bisa menulis lebih dari 2k words, hiks. Dan jika lemonnya dipaksakan langsung muncul, ceritanya jadi hancur lebur hiks.

Di chap ini sudah ada katak kunci, "borgol". Pasti reader sekalian sudah tahu, Sasuke orangnya seperti apa. Ha ha.

Yosh, saya sudah memutuskan dengan berat hati untuk menghapus tag chara Sakura dan Naruto. Padahal Sakura main juga loh di chapter ini. Hiks.

Tapi setelah membaca review (yang tentu saja sudah saya hapus) yang berkata "Move on kek ke Fandom lain, atau tahunya cuman Naruto aja ya?" ha ha ha. Mau saya pinjami hardisk saya? Isinya dari anime Saint Seiya sampai Charlotte loh. Hiks.

Dan juga ada yang bilang, "Maaf aku gak baca fic kamu, tapi aku gak suka kamu buat Sakura jadi jahat karena Sakura dibuat Masashi Kishimoto itu gak jahat, dia ceria dan baik hati." Yalaaaaah. Saya samak sekali tidak membuat karakter Sakura. Siapapun, apakah saya membuat Sakura jadi OOC dan jahat? Apa dia disebut jahat karena dia suka memukul Naruto? Hiks. Tolong baca ceritanya dulu sebelum review.

Nah, daripada reviewnya nanti ngelantur ke mana-mana. Akhirnya saya dengan berat hati menghapus tag karakter Sakura dan Naruto.

Terima kasih kepada Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun kalian tidak saya tag, tapi saya masih menggunakan nama kalian di setiap chapter fic saya ini kedepan. (rasanya kayak gak ada terima kasihnya gitu soalnya kan ini chara minjem. Kalau gak di tag rasanya gak ada rasa terima kasihnya) Maafkan daku plis.

 _Nah, nah, mind to review?_

 _Sekali lagi kirimkanlah sebuah review yang membangun._

 _Kotak Review ada untuk membantu penulis menjadi berkembang lebih baik._

 _Bukan dibuat untuk adu bacot pair._

 _sign- **Yoshi Funf-kun**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret

**Slave**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _All the caracter from the Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_**

 ** _This FanFiction is original by Yoshi Funf-kun_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 _[Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku]_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _OOC, AU, Typo, Sekali lagi ini rate M (MATURE! MATURE SODARA-SODARA! ALIAS BUAT 17+) SUDAH ADA LEMON DI CHAP INI! YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR HARAP HATI-HATI._

 ** _BGM: Natsu no Hi To Kimi no Koe - ChouCho [OPENING: Glasslip]_**

* * *

"Eh?" Athemys Hinata melebar mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Dengan tenang, Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya hingga tanpa menyisahkan satu tetes pun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku menyukai tomat?" Entah berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sasuke malah menanyakan suatu hal lain.

"I-Itu, Saya m-melihat salad b-buah yang s-saya buat k-kapan hari h-hanya dihabiskan t-tomatnya saja, j-jadi saya p-pikir Uchiha-sama s-suka tomat."

"Hn…," Sasuke hanya berguman.

"A-anno… apa t-tadi Uchiha-sama s-serius soal s-saya kembali s-sekolah?" Hinata mulai mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn." Sungguh jawaban yang ambigu. Tapi Hinata percaya, barusan tuannya mengatakan, "ya" secara tidak langsung.

"B-Benarkah?" Terdengar nada yang sangat berharap dari suara Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke meraih koran pagi yang telah disiapkan Hinata di atas meja makan. "Dan tidak perlu kau pikirkan masalah uang sekolah, aku akan membayarkannya untukmu."

Rasanya seperti mendapat mimpi di siang bolong. Hinata mencubit pipinya, sakit. Artinya dia tidak bermimpi sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini dia kenal sebagai sosok yang dingin, kaku, sok, dan sombong ternyata remaja yang sangat baik hati.

Hanya orang bodoh yang melewatkan kesempatan mendapat gratisan seperti ini. Tapi Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga. Hyuuga tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun tanpa sebuah perjuangan.

"S-saya sangat b-berterima kasih a-atas kebaikan a-anda Uchiha-sama. T-tapi saya a-akan tetap m-membayar biaya s-sekolah saya d-dengan potongan b-bayaran saya."

Onix Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak. Pelayannya itu tengah menuduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak perlu." Sasuke berbicara dengan satu nafas saja. Sebuah nada memaksa khas seorang bos.

"S-saya tetap a-akan mengembalikannya p-pada Uchiha-sama!" Hinata bersikeras.

Sasuke kembali terdiam sejenak dan mengamati ekspresi Hinata. Gadis pemalu di kelasnya itu sekarang menatapnya garang. Sungguh ekspresi yang jarang. Kembali dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah _hot-line_ korannya. "Kau keras kepala."

* * *

Dengan kekuasaanya, Sasuke menyuruh seseorang untuk mengurus seluruh keperluan Hinata untuk kembali bersekolah di KIHS. Awalnya Hinata kembali menolak bantuan dari Sasuke, tapi setelah Sasuke menjeratnya dengan sebuah kata, "memangnya kau bisa mengurusinya sendiri?" Hinata pun menyerah tanpa syarat. Karena memang Hinata tidak tahu prosedur apa saya yang akan dilakukannya untuk kembali bersekolah.

Kini Hyuuga Hinata sudah berdiri di depan kelas dengan mengenakan blazer biru tua seragam KIHS yang sangat dirindukannya. Wajah poselennya tertutupi oleh rona merah.

Seluruh penghuni kelas 3-1 hampir semuanya menatap Hinata dengan rindu. Walau Hinata agak pemalu, tapi kehadiran Hinata yang seorang ilmuwan besar sangatlah dibutuhkan. Bagaimanapun kelas 3-1 adalah keluarga.

"Anak-anak, teman kalian Hyuuga Hinata mulai sekarang sudah bisa kembali bersekolah. Sudah lama sekali ya sejak ketidak hadirannya. Hampir sebulan lebih. Tapi sekarang Hyuuga Hinata akan bergabung kembali di kelas ini. Nah, Hyuuga Hinata ada yang ingin kau ucapkan sebelum kita memulai kelas kita?" Kakashi-sensei menatap Hinata dengan senyumannya yang tersembunyi di balik masker hijaunya.

Hinata menarik nafas kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya. Inilah bau kelas 3-1. Bau yang sangat dirindukannya.

Menatap seluruh temannya dari depan kelas sungguh hal yang sangat dirindukannya. Apalagi siswa berambut jabrik kuning yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah cengiran. Hinata sungguh merasa….

"S-saya sangat merasa bahagia bisa kembali lagi bergabung dengan kelas 3-1. S-saya sangat merindukan kelas ini. T-teman-teman, maaf sudah membuat khawatir," Hinata menundukkun kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Air mata sudah hampir keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Kebahagaiaan yang dirasakannya sungguh luar biasa.

Dan detik berikutnya, suara deritan bangku dan hentakan kaki yang kuat menggema di kelas 3-1.

Semua siswi kelas 3-1 segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang Hinata dengan pelukan hangat.

Haruno Sakura berhasil meraih tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Hinata…. Hinata…. Huweeee….," tangisan gadis berambut merah jambu itupun pecah saat berhasil memeluk sahabatnya.

Sesak. Bisa bayangkan tubuhmu di peluk dari beberapa sisi sekaligus. Rasanya pasti sangat sesak, gerah, dan risih. Tapi Hinata sangat menyukai ini. Bahkan Hinata sangat membutuhkan ini.

"S-Sakura-chan… j-jangan menangis," Hinata menekuk senyumannya menatap Sakura.

"Kami merindukanmu Hinata!" Suara cempreng dari seorang gadis blonde bermata aquamarine menyeruak masuk ke dalam telinga kiri Hinata.

"Selamat datang kembali Hinata," Ten-ten tersenyum tulus.

Senyum di bibir Hinata mengembang. Rona wajahnya bertambah. "Terima kasih, teman-teman."

Uchiha Sasuke dari bangkunya hanya menatap datar kehebohan teman-temannya di depan kelas dengan bertopang dagu malas.

"Oy! Teme! Setidaknya sambut Hinata-chan! Dia temanmu juga kan?"

Sasuke tahu suara siapa itu. Suara cempreng yang selalu mengganggunya setiap hari. Suara Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn, kau saja yang lakukan Dobe."

"Hinata-chan itu… sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah tapi dia tetap manis seperti biasa," Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap Hinata yang tengah diserbu oleh seluruh teman perempuannya.

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Remaja raven itu hanya menatap wajah Naruto yang nyengir lima jari.

Sasuke tahu, Hinata memiliki perasaan kepada idiot kuning di sampingnya ini. Dan mungkin saja, alasan utama Hinata sangat ingin kembali sekolah adalah Naruto.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menyapanya Teme?" Naruto kembali memberikan penawaran. Mungkin saja temannya itu hanya malu-malu karena harga dirinya yang tinggi.

"Tidak."

Asal kau tahu Naruto, Hinata bisa kembali bersekolah itupun berkat campur tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haaah…," Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, baiklah."

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya berteriak memecah kehebohan kelas.

Seluruh pandangan siswa di kelas 3-1 seketika teralih kepada blonde jabrik itu. Termasuk pandangan Hinata.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI YA! AKU MERINDUKANMU LOH!" dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Uzumaki Naruto berteriak dan kemudian kembali nyengir.

DEG. Seketika darah mengalir ke wajah Hinata sehingga menyebabkan wajah manisnya tertutupi oleh ruam merah.

"A-ah-ah-" Hinata tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia kebingungan. Perasaan luar biasa bahagia seketika menghantam dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti akan meledak. Tubuhnya pun menjadi gemetar aneh.

"Naruto kau bicara apa sih!?" Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan wajah khasnya yang ingin menghajar hingga babak belur.

"T-Tunggu… S-Sakura-chan! Apa salahku!?" Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahi Naruto.

Dan selanjutnya, ulu hati Naruto menjadi sasaran bogeman Sakura.

Seluruh kelas tertawa melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, ditatapnya Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tanpa minat. Hinata menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan kemudian tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pun berakhir. Jam sudah menunjuk di angka 3 sore waktu itu. Seluruh siswa nampak membereskan tas masing-masing dan mulai meninggalkan kelas. Hal itupun dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Hinata?" Dari arah belakang Haruno Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Eh? S-Sakura-chan?"

Di belakang Haruno Sakura juga berdiri Yamanaka Ino, dan Ten-ten.

"Pergi ke karaoke yuk? Kita rayakan hari kembalinya kau ke kelas. Jangan khawatir, kami yang traktir!" Yamanaka Ino menimpali.

"Ah." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "M-maaf, aku ada pekerjaan."

"Heee? Jangan-jangan kau mau jadi seperti Sasuke-kun yang workaholic ya?" Sakura menatap Hinata kecewa. Begitupun Ino dan Ten-ten.

Dari pandangan Hinata, sosok raven yang dikenalnya baru saja meninggalkan kelas.

"Ah, hahaha," Hinata tersenyum hambar. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku a-ada pekerjaan sepulang sekolah."

"Sebentar saja ya!" Ten-ten memohon.

"T-Tidak bisa," Hinata mungkin harus belajar cara menolak dengan tegas.

"Yaaa…," Sakura mendesah kecewa.

"K-kalau begitu, aku permisi ya, j-jaa…," Hinata pun membernaikan diri untuk mengundurkan diri.

Saat Hinata mencapai gerbang sekolah. Sebuah Audi berwarna biru gelap melaju pelan dan kemudian menaikkan kecepatannya saat mencapai jalanan. Itu mobil teman—tuannya—Uchiha Sasuke. Tuannya itu akan kembali pulang malam nanti.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat mobil Audi tuannya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ucapan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang telah menjadi tuannya kembali bergema dala telinganya.

" _Hubungan kita di kelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu padaku. Bersikaplah seperti biasa di kelas. Kau berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan caramu sendiri. Tentu saja kau tidak mau menumpang di mobilku lalu menimbulkan gossip di sekolah kan?"_

Tentu saja Hinata tidak mau.

Setelah ini Hinata akan menuju hotel Sasuke untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Makan malam yang masih hangat sudah tertata rapi. Menu hari ini adalah nasi kare. Tak lupa dengan segelas jus tomat menemani.

Hinata menghela nafas. Bukannya lelah karena telah membersihkan setiap sudut kamar hotel milik tuannya, tapi lelah karena menunggu kepulangan tuannya. Jika tuannya tidak segera pulang, maka dirinya juga tidak bisa segera pulang ke apartemennya.

Menghilangkan bosan, Hinata berinisiatif membersihkan kamar Sasuke.

Ruangan yang serba biru dongker dan sederhana segera menyapa indra penglihatan Hinata saat ia memasuki kamar Sasuke. Sebuah ranjang serba biru dongker, sebuah laci, dua buah lemari, televisi, sebuah AC, dan sound sistem kecil. Cukup Sederhana.

Ruangan itu nampak rapi dan bersih. Terakhir Hinata membersihkan kamar ini adalah dua hari yang lalu. Tapi kamar ini nampak tetap bersih. Tempat tidurnya pun tidak acak-acakkan. Sepertinya tuannya sudah dilatih untuk membersihkan kamarnya sendiri.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pandangan Hinata. Lemari besar di sudut kamar Sasuke agak terbuka. Hinata mendekatinya untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya. Dan dari bawah lemari tersebut menyembul sebuah sabuk yang membuat lemari tersebut gagal menutup.

" _Di sana kau hanya boleh merapikan tempat tidurku. Selebihnya jangan kau sentuh tanpa izinku."_

Ucapan Sasuke berdengung di telinga Hinata.

Seolah tak memperdulikan dengungan di telinganya, Hinata membuka lemari tersebut dengan niat merapikannya dan membuatnya tertutup. Tapi sebelum sempat Hinata melakukan apa yang dipikirkannya, mata athemys Hinata melebar sempurna.

Di balik pintu kayu lemari tersebut, tersembunyi alat-alat yang membuat Hinata shock bukan main.

Tali yang cukup panjang dengan ketebalan yang berbeda-beda tergantung, beberapa tumpuk lilin, dua buah benda semacam cambuk tergantung, borgol besi, penutup mata, selotip hitam, dan beberapa alat lain diam tak bergerak menyaksikan ekspresi Hinata yang saat ini telah berubah sangat ketakutan.

 _Klek._

"Hinata, kau di san–!?" Uchiha Sasuke yang nampaknya baru saja tiba namun tak menemukan Hinata, memasuki kamarnya dan memergoki Hinata tengah menatap lemari rahasianya dengan ketakutan.

Kaki Hinata terasa lemas. Instingnya terhadap bahaya memeringatkannya untuk segera melarikan diri dari ruangan tersebut.

Dengan susah payah Hinata bangkit berdiri dan bebalik untuk segera kabur dari kamar tersebut.

Tapi sayangnya, pintu kamar tersebut telah dihalangi oleh sang pemilik kamar. Nampaknya Hinata belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Dia masih terlalu kaget untuk menyadari teriakan Sasuke yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya setiba tadi.

Hinata ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan.

Uchiha Sasuke sekarang telah memblokir akses keluarnya dari kamar bahaya ini dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

Bagaimana ini? Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ekspresi datar Sasuke.

"M-Maafkan s-saya… U-Uchiha-s-sama…" Hinata mulai terisak.

Dengan tenang Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Hinata masih belum bisa berkedip dengan tenang.

Dengan satu sentakan, tangan kekar Sasuke menarik Hinata dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang miliknya.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak menyetuh barangku? Ternyata kau cukup lancang Hyuuga." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Dengan tenang dilepaskannya jas sekolahnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Di dekatinya lemari yang merupakan sumber masalah dan membukanya.

"Hn… sepertinya aku memang harus menghukummu atas tindakan lancangmu."

Sakit. Punggung Hinata terasa sakit saat disentak begitu saja ke arah ranjang.

Terlihat tangan Sasuke mengeluarkan tali berketebalan sedang dari lemari gila tersebut.

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Hinata. Menunggu waktunya untuk tumpah.

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang. Sangat menyeramkan. Mata kelamnya itu memang biasa menatap sesuatu dengan dingin, tapi kali ini mata kelam itu tidak hanya menatap dingin, tapi seperti sebuah jurang kegelapan yang tak berujung.

Hinata tak berkutik. Sasuke dengan tenaganya, berhasil mengikat seluruh alat gerak Hinata di setiap ujung ranjangnya.

Baru setelah itu Hinata bisa mengedipkan matanya. Dia begitu ketakutan sampai berkedippun dia tak mampu.

Dan setelah sepersekian detik dia berkedip, baru di sadarinya, dirinya sekarang terikat di ranjang tuannya. Karena kesalahannya.

"U-Uchiha-s-sama m-maafkan s-saya…" Hinata kembali mengulang permintamaafaannya.

Uchiha Sasuke sekarang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menarik dasinya lepas.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

Gelap. Sasuke telah memasangkan dasinya menjadi penutup mata untuk Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-s-sama… t-tolong…. M-maafkan s-saya…," Hinata terisak.

Berikutnya yang bisa Hinata dengar adalah bunyi sesuatu yang sedang digunting. Dan besamaan dengan itu perutnya merasakan desiran dingin udara yang dihasilkan oleh AC di kamar tesebut.

Hinata tercekat bukan main saat merasakan dinginnya _stainless-steel_ gunting menyentuh kulitnya .

"A-apa y-yang a-anda l-lakukan U-Uchiha-S-sama!?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _Breeeet._

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke merobek seluruh pakaian Hinata hingga telanjang. Memperlihatkan dua gumpalan kenyal pada dada Hinata, beserta kewanitaan milik Hinata yang ditumbuhi sedikit rambut di sana.

"Pelacur." Sasuke berguman datar.

Air mata sudah mengalir deras membasahi dasi sekolah Sasuke. Tubuh Hinata menegang luar biasa dan berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga.

"U-Uchiha-s-sama! L-Lepaskan s-saya!" Hinata memberanikan diri berteriak lantang.

Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari mengambil sebuah cambuk yang berupa helai-helai tali berwarna merah dari lemari hanya bisa tersenyum miring mendengar teriakan Hinata.

Diusapkannya cambuk tersebut pada perut telanjang Hinata dengan ekspresi datar.

Tubuh Hinata semakin menegang merasakan benda halus meraba perutnya. Jantungnya berdetak luar biasa keras.

"….Satu," setleah menggumankan sebuah angka, Sasuke menghempaskan cambuk tersebut pada perut Hinata.

Lengkingan kesakitan segera memenuhi kamar pribadi Sasuke.

"….Dua." Lagi. Dihantamkannya cambut tersebut pada paha Hinata.

"…Tiga." Cambukan yang diciptakan Sasuke membentuk bekas berupa guratan-guratan merah pada badan hingga paha Hinata.

"S-Sakit… U-Uchiha-s-sama… m-maafkan s-saya…," Hinata kemabli menggumankan kalimat kosong.

Rasa perih mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi mulai menurunkan resleting celananya, mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah mengeras. Tanpa ragu Sasuke menaiki ranjangnya dan tubuh Hinata. Mengarahkan miliknya ke arah mulut Hinata. Menyetuhkan miliknya pada bibir Hinata.

"Kulum." Sebuah perintah tak terbantakan meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Hinata yang merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang tumpul dan asing lebih memilih untuk terus menutup rapat mulutnya.

Tak kunjung mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, Sasuke dengan geram memencet hidung Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata gelagapan karena kesusahan bernafas. Saat mendapati mulut Hinata terbuka guna mencari udara, Sasuke tak menyianyiakan kesempatan yang ada dan segera menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"Ug-guuughh…," Mulut Hinata terpenuhi oleh milik Sasuke.

"Hisap. Jangan gunakan gigimu. Jika kau berani-berani menggunakan gigimu, akan kupatahkan kakimu." Nada datar mengalun memasuki telinga Hinata.

Air mata kembali mengalir turun.

Sakit. Tenggorokannya sakit.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Juga apa yang sudah dimasukkan tuannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Karena Hinata tak segera melakukan apa yang dinginkannya, dengan kesal Sasuke menggenggam kepala Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan menggerakan kepala lavender pelayannya itu ke depan dan kebelakang. Seketika kejatantanannya yang terbenam dalam mulut Hinata merasakan kenikmatan yang asing.

Asing. Rasanya asing. Walau Sasuke sudah berkali-kali dioral oleh banyak wanita di luar sana, tapi entah kenapa mulut Hinata terasa cukup asing. Dan… sangat nikmat.

"Khhh…" Sasuke mati-matian menahan desahan yang dirasakannya saat miliknya berkedut merespon pijatan dari mulut Hinata.

"KKKKHHH!" Sasuke menyemprotkan sperm miliknya dengan keras pada mulut Hinata. Cukup banyak. Hingga membuat beberapa menetes keluar.

"…..hhhh hhhh…" setelah puas mengeluarkan sisa orgasme-nya pada mulut Hinata, Sasuke mulai menarik miliknya keluar dari mulut Hinata perlahan.

"Telan." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengucapkan perintahnya.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang baru saja menyembur mulutnya. Tak berniat membuat Sasuke lebih marah lagi, Hinata menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Menelan masuk sperm Sasuke.

Menjijikan. Rasanya sangat menjijikkan.

Ditariknya dasi yang menutupi pandangan Hinata dengan sekali tarik.

Athemys Hinata perlahan membuka. Sebuah kamar gelap mulai menyapa penglihatannya. Di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke—tuannya—berdiri dengan lantang dalam keadaan telanjang dan dengan kejantanan yang masih berdiri tegak.

Otak Hinata bekerja cepat. Akhirnya dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Uchiha Sasuke, temannya, dan juga tuannya sedang memperkosanya.

Tatapan Athemys Hinata menjadi kosong seketika. Kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk melihat apa yang sedang tuannya coba lakukan.

Sasuke melepas ikatan ikatan pada kaki kiri Hinata.

Apakah ini sudah berkahir? Hukumannya telah berakhir?

Tapi tak diduga, Sasuke menaiki ranjang dengan posisi miring menghadap tubuh Hinata, mengangkat kaki kiri Hinata dengan satu tangannya, dan mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam milik Hinata.

Saat ujung kejantanan Sasuke berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam milik Hinata rasa perih tak tertahankan menyengat Hinata bagai listrik.

"S-Sakit. U-Uchiha-s-s-sama… s-sakit. Nghhhkkk…," Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan sakit.

"Hn, berhentilah bicara pelacur sialan. Kau menikmatinya kan? Disetubuhi olehku yang merupakan dambaan hati setiap perempuan?"

Satu hentakan. Sasuke menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat. Membuat kejantanannya masuk sangat dalam ke dalam milik Hinata.

Ada yang aneh. Ada yang basah dan kental melumuri kejantanannya. Sasuke menunduk untuk memeriksa apakah itu.

Dalam temaran lampu ruang tengah, Sasuke mampu melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah mengalir dari milik Hinata. Sasuke tercengang seketika.

"Kau… masih perawan!?" Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan nada terkejutnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Hanya terdengar suara isakan dan tubuh Hianat yang mendadak gemetar.

Untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke merasa bersalah saat meniduri seorang perempuan.

Tapi dia tidak bisa mengikhiri ini begitu saja. Dia masih belum merasa puas.

"Kalau begitu akan kulakukan dengan halus."

Perlahan Sasuke menggenjot pinggulnya ke atas dan kebawah, menggesek dinding milik Hinata yang mencengkramnya kuat.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa asing. Asing dengan segala pijatan yang dilakukan milik Hinata pada miliknya. Baru kali ini, dia merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat mencubu perempuan.

Tidak ada erangan yang terdengar dari bibir Hinata. Biasanya, para perempuan yang disetubuhinya akan mengerang nikmat sesuai irama.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap nanar tubuh telanjang Hinata sambil merasakan nikmatnya menghujamkan miliknya pada milik Hinata.

Hingga dimuntahkannya seluruh sperm miliknya ke dalam milik Hinata.

 _ **-To Be Continuted**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yuhuuu~ Lemon akhirnya muncul! BANZAI! :v

Bagaiamana Lemonnya? Semoga tidak mengecewakan m(_ _)m

Oh ya, sekalian pengumuman. Karena saya biasa mengerjakan fiksi ini di hari jum'at sepulang sekolah, mungkin untuk minggu depan akan saya update hari Sabtu sepulang UTS. Saya ada UTS minggu depan sodara-soadara :'v

Tapi sejujurnya saya ini tipe orang yang tidak belajar sebelum ujian. Lalu kenapa saya tidak menulis fiksi ini di haru jum'at seperti biasa? Karena hari Sabtu-nya materi yang diUTSkan itu... KEJURUAN! Saya siswa SMK, jadi Kejuruan tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Hiks.

Oke sekian dari saya.

 **Thanks for all reviewer, follower, fav'er.**

 **I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Mind to review?**

 _Sign- **Yoshi Funf-kun**_


	5. Chapter 5: I'm out

**Slave**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _All the caracter from the Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_**

 ** _This FanFiction is original by Yoshi Funf-kun_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 _[Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku]_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _OOC, AU, Typo, Sekali lagi ini rate M (MATURE! MATURE SODARA-SODARA! ALIAS BUAT 17+)_

 ** _BGM: Fur Elise - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_**

* * *

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap datar—bosan—Ibiki-sensei. Seingatnya pelajaran Ekonomi tidak pernah terasa membosankan seperti ini. Apalagi wajah garang Ibiki-sensei yang pasti akan terus membuatnya fokus pada pelajaran. Tapi entah kenapa otaknya sama sekali tidak menangkap apapun yang diucapkan guru dengan wajah garang itu. Matanya hanya menatap kosong.

Sial.

Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanyalah masalah mengenai kemarin malam. Kejadian gila yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya selaku anggota Uchiha—menjijikan. Kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi tidak lebih dari sekedar binatang tak bermoral.

Setelah melepaskan semua ikatan tali, pelayannya itu jatuh tertunduk di samping ranjangnya. Itu reaksi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. Semua wanita setelah bermain dengannya selalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

Bahkan setelah itu pelayannya menghilang dari kamarnya sesaat setelah dirinya membersihkan diri. Hanya satu asumsi Sasuke, pelayannya itu pulang sekarang.

Malam itu dia masih bisa tidur nyenyak. Karena dalam pikirannya jika besok pasti berjalan seperti biasa. Dan kejadian hari itu tidak mempengaruhi hari esok.

Perkiraannya salah besar.

Pelayannya yang duduk di belakang kanannya nampak seperti hantu di siang hari. Dengan rambutnya yang terlihat kusut, dan tubuhnya pucat. Tadi pagi pun Sakura menjadi berisik menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Tangannya menggenggam erat angin.

Dia tahu, perbuatannya kemarin malam adalah salah besar. Tapi seharusnya dampaknya tidak sebesar ini. Ada yang salah di sini. Walaupun dia sudah merebut keperawanan pelayannya, itu kan hanya keperawanan, tidak lebih. Apa dia membuat pelayannya itu hamil? Seingatnya sehari sebelum kejadian itu pelayannya itu berkata jika dia bisa kembali bekerja karena sudah melewati masa suburnya.

Sebaiknya dia bicarakan hal ini sepulang dirinya. Jika tebakannya benar, perempuan itu mungkin hanya akan menangis meminta ganti rugi karena keperawanannya direbut.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya terdiam, menatap kosong kotak bento yang telah dibukanya. Rasa nyeri di bagian dada dan perutnya masih terasa terbakar. Bahkan, Hinata sampai tidak memiliki nafsu untuk menyantap bento miliknya. Tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan.

Setidaknya dia masih bisa bersyukur, memar-memar yang diciptakan tuannya tidak sampai mengenai kakinya. Karena roknya berada lima sentimeter dari lutut. Bisa gawat jika bekas seperti sabetan sesuatu itu terlihat.

Diakuinya jika dirinya hari ini sangat kacau. Tadi pagi dia kesulitan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur karena memar-memar yang didapatinya. Merapikian dirinya sendiri saja dia tidak mampu, tidak heran jika seluruh teman sekelasnya—apalagi Sakura—terus memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Ah, lihatlah. Sekarang gadis permen karet itu sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hinata… kau belum menjelaskan apapun padaku!"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Bibirnya kering. Ingin sekali dia meraih kotak susu yang berada di atas mejanya. Tapi tangannya terlalu sakit untuk digerakan.

Mulutnya hanya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah seperti ikan. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bibirnya terlalu kering untuk menjawab.

"Kau mau ini Hinata-chan?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan tan terjulur sambil menunjuk kotak susu di atas meja Hinata.

"?" Hinata dan Sakura terkaget bersamaan. Itu Naruto, muncul dengan wajah bodohnya.

 _Tak._

Dengan kesal, Sakura menghantam kepala Naruto dengan sebuah jitakan.

"Mana mungkin Hinata mau itu!" Geram Sakura.

"Habisnya aku lihat dari tadi Hinata-chan terus melirik ke arah kotak susunya, kupikir dia ingin meminumnya!" Dengan kedua tangan memengangi kepalanya, Naruto menjawab.

"Hah!? Memangnya benar Hinata?"

Kepala lavender itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kan! Kan! Aku benar!" Naruto bersorak.

Sakura tidak merespon ucapan Naruto, memahami keadaan, Sakura membantu mengarahkan sedotan ke mulut Hinata. Membuat Hinata menghisap kotak susu itu hingga habis. Hingga kerongkongannya menjadi basah dan segar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hinata? Apa pekerjaanmu membuat tanganmu kesakitan?" Lagi-lagi Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir.

"U-um b-begitulah. Kemarin aku melakukan kesalahan, s-sehingga membuatku agak keseleo," Hinata tersenyum.

Baru setelah melihat senyuman Hinata, Sakura menjadi lega.

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu sehingga membuatmu keseleo?" Namun sayangnya itu tak membuat rasa penasaran Sakura berakhir.

"Ah? A-aku membantu p-paman pemilik apartemenku merawat kebun," Hinata menekuk senyumannya.

"Kau tukang kebun Hinata?" Naruto ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"A-Ah… b-begitulah…" dengan wajah memerah Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menutup buku yang di bacanya. Keberisikan di bangku belakang menghilangkan konsentrasinya untuk mengahayati buku yang dibacanya. Dan dirinya malah menjadi seorang penguping pembicaraan ketiga orang itu.

Sasuke menyadari beberapa hal.

Hinata—entah kenapa—menyembunyikan bekas luka yang telah ditorehkannya kemarin malam. Perkiraannya lagi-lagi ditendang jauh-jauh. Dia pikir Hinata tidak lebih dari seorang pemeras yang nantinya akan membuat dirinya membayar ganti rugi. Jika memang begitu, seharusnya Hinata sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura dan Naruto, dan membuatnya semakin tertekan.

Jadi apa yang diinginkan perempuan itu?

Sepertinya dia memang harus membicarakan ini.

Ditolehkannya kepala ravennya itu kebelakang, bermaksud untuk mengetahui keadaan.

Namun yang didapatinya adalah, Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya mengusap rambut Hinata. Membuat mata amethyst perempuan itu melebar sempurna.

"… Ck!"

Setelah berdecak kesal seperti itu, Uchiha bungsu itu membalikan kembali kepalanya, tidak peduli.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa kau mengusap kepala Hinata!?"

 _Buakh. Duk. Buakh._

"A-aduh. A-aku melakukannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Hinata-chan. K-Kaasan yang mengajarkan padaku."

 _Duakh._

"OHOK!"

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan Rolex miliknya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Pantas saja tubuhnya terasa lelah dan kelaparan. Tapi tanpa memikirkan dosanya, kepala ravennya memikirkan akan menyantap makanan enak buatan pelayannya. Sejenak pikirannya itu membawa rasa damai sendiri untuknya.

Dibukannya kamar hotel miliknya dan berujar, "aku pulang."

Tidak ada sahutan.

Kamar hotelnya tidak berpenghuni.

"Hinata? Kau di sana?" Nada baritone miliknya seolah meminta sebuah sahutan.

Tapi nihil. Yang terdengar hanya suaranya sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Tidak didapatinya anak Hyuuga itu di sana. Bahkan tidak ada makanan terhidang di atas meja makan.

Sasuke menggeratkan giginya.

"Apa yang diinginkan pelacur itu!?"

.

.

.

"U-uuh…," berkali-kali ringisan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir pucat Hinata

Tapi suara itu tenggelam karena derasnya suara pancuran air dari shower. Titik-titik air itu menghantam memar di tubuh Hinata tanpa ampun. Lagi-lagi membuat rasa perih menjalar di sekujur tubuh Hinata.

Tubuh itu merosot turun. Mengakibatkan bunyi ' _pcak_ ,' saat tubuhnya menghantam bak mandi yang basah.

Hinata meringkuk, kepalanya ditundukkan ke dalam lututnya, membentuk sebuah gumpalan daging di pojokan kamar mandi.

Bibir pucat gadis—ah tidak—wanita itu gemetar sejenak sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kata, "maafkan Hinata, Tou-sama, tubuh Hinata telah kotor."

Dan sebuah tangisan tertahan pun pecah malam itu.

Walaupun dirinya tidak sampai hamil, kegilaan melihat bekas memar-memar yang dibuat si bajingan Uchiha Sasuke itu seolah menjadi pengingat betapa hinanya dirinya.

Kotor.

Hina.

Menjijikkan.

Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya membuat tangisannya tak pernah berhasil berhenti.

* * *

Tubuh Hinata membeku. Bahkan kegiatannya untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki terhenti. Di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke dengan tubuh tegapnya tengah menggenggam tas sekolahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan luar biasa dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin?" Di pagi hari yang cerah, kata-kata itu seolah mampu mendatangkan badai dalam pikiran Hinata.

Hinata menunduk. Kembali memasang uwabakinya perlahan. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" Lagi, Sasuke memberikan sebuah pertanyaan.

Hinata memakai uwabaki untuk kakinya yang lain.

"Jawab aku Hyuuga!" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Teriakan rendahnya memekakkan telinga siapapun di sana. Untunglah di loker sepatu hanya ada Hinata dan dirinya.

Gejolak hormon tiba-tiba mengganggu keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ini gila. Melihat Hinata yang seolah membangkangnya membuatnya ingin menyetubuhi gadis itu di sini. Menanamkan sebuah vibrator mini ke dalam milik perempuan itu dan menggetarkannya hingga membuat perempuan itu basah.

Tahan!

Sasuke mencengkram pelan rambut emo-nya dan mati-matian menahan pikiran gila dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan hal itu di saat seperti ini!?

Perempuan di depannya ini telah melakukan kesalahan yang paling dibencinya sebagai seorang pengusaha. Yaitu melalaikan tugasnya, melarikan diri dari tempat kerja tanpa alasan yang jelas, sungguh tak termaafkan!

Hinata masih tak bergeming. Dengan menunduk, dia memasukan sepatunya ke dalam loker sepatu dan menutupnya dengan tenang.

"Hyuuga!" Dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar dihantamnya loker sepatu itu, membuat perempuan amethyst di depannya terlonjak kaget luar biasa.

"M-maafkan a-aku U-Uchiha-s-sama. A-aku berhenti." Setelah mengucapkan kata yang membuat Sasuke tercengang, perempuan Hyuuga itu berlari meninggalkannya.

Apa? Dia mau berhenti?

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti.

Apa yang sedang direncanakan Hyuuga sialan itu!? Tidak mungkin dia hanya berhenti begitu saja setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sebagai perempuan dia seharusnya marah dan memprotes dirinya.

Aneh. Ini sangat Aneh.

Tidak mungkin Hyuuga itu tidak melakukan sesuatu. Pasti ada yang dipikirkan Hyuuga satu itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar hotelnya kembali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinata? Kau di sana?"

Bagaikan déjà vu bodoh. Sasuke kembali melakukan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin malam.

Kemana perginya otak cerdasnya itu?

Hinata telah mengajukan permintaan keluar dari pekerjaannya sebegai seorang Uchiha Sasuke walau secara tidak tertulis tadi pagi. Dan dia melupakan hal itu?

Dijatuhkannya tubuhnya yang sangat lelah di atas sofa berwarna gelap. Dipijitnya keningnya yang sejenak terasa pening.

Tak di sangka, hampir satu bulan bersama Hinata membuatnya terlena seperti ini. Secara otomatis kepalanya memikirkan keberadaan Hinata yang biasa di jam-jam ini tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

Seharusnya dia makan malam di jalan saja tadi, sekarang tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk di gerakkan.

"Dasar pelayan sialan," gumanan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke.

Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pelayannya itu melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat dirinya hilang kontrol dan menyetubuhi perempuan itu dengan caranya. Dan sekarang perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya karena hal itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan onyx-nya dalam kelopak matanya.

Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan yang tanpa sadar membuatnya merasa bergairah setiap kali melihat perempuan itu membangkang padanya. Rasanya ingin menyetubuhi perempuan itu setiap ia merasakan penolakan dari perempuan itu. Menghantam rahim perempuan itu dengan kejantanannya. Menggantung perempuan itu tinggi-tinggi dan mencambuki tubuhnya. Membuat perempuan itu berteriak kesakitan dan meneriakkan namanya.

Sasuke membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu? Apa yang barusa telah kupikirkan?" Sasuke mencengkram rambut emonya.

Sepertinya, tanpa sadar, Uchiha Sasuke telah terobsesi kepada Hyuuga Hinata.

"… Sialan."

* * *

Sasuke dengan tas tanganya tergantung di punggungnya, berjalan hendak memasuki ruang kelas.

"YEEEEEEYY… Coba rebut dariku jika bisa!" Belum sempat kakinya berbelok untuk memasuki ruang kelas, dilihatnya Haruno Sakura tengah berlari dengan tangan kanannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah dompet yang familiar di matanya.

"T-Tunggu Sakura-ch—" _bruk._

Hinata goyah setelah bertabrakan dengan sesuatu dan terjatuh perlahan.

"A-hh, m-maa—" ucapan maaf Hinata terhenti saat kepalanya mendongkak guna mengentahui siapa yang baru di tabraknya, namun sialnya, yang muncul di hadapannya adalah tubuh atletis Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf!" Dengan segera Hinata bangkit dan kembali berlari, tak mempedulikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan nafas habis-habisan. Jantungnya berdegub luar biasa kencang.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, saat perempuan Hyuuga itu terjatuh, dia merasakan tangan perempuan itu menyentuh kejantanannya walau hanya sekilas.

Sasuke tahu itu tidak sengaja. Tapi sentuhan kecil itu seperti membawa sengatan listrik berjuta-juta volt ke dalam tubuh dan kejantanannya.

Mata onyx pemuda itu mencari sosok Hinata yang sudah menghilang dari lorong kelas. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Setelah berhasil duduk tenang di bangkunya, Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

'Sialan! Perempuan keparat itu! Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal ini padaku! Fuck!' Tak henti-hentinya Sasuke menggerutu dalam benaknya.

Hormon tubuhnya masih bergejolak tidak tenang. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Sasuke bukanlah remaja yang baru saja mengalami pubertas kemarin malam. Mana mungkin hormonnya menjadi tidak teratur seperti ini? Ini gila. Sangat gila.

"H-haah… S-Sakura-chan… h-hentikan. K-Kembalikan dompetku!" Dari arah belakang kelas, suara perempuan yang telah mengganggu keseimbangan tubuh Sasuke terdengar berbicara dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Hehehe, tidak mau. Kau mau menyembunyikan foto Naruto selamanya di dompetmu?"

DEG.

Jantung Sasuke berdenyut menyakitkan tiba-tiba.

"S-Sakura-c-chan! J-Jangan keras-keras!" Perempuan lavender itu menerjang Sakura dengan wajahnya yang luar biasa memerah.

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah dirasakan Sasuke menyergap pikirannya.

'Apa itu barusan?'

Sebuah pertanyaan dari dalam benak Sasuke. Sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya sangat rumit, panjang, dan menyusahkan ketimbang pelajaran Kimia sekalipun. Sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan dengan otak ber-IQ 140 miliknya, tidak mampu menjawabnya.

"Hahaha, pagi-pagi menggodamu ternyata sangat menyenangkan ya Hinata. Nih," Sakura dengan cengiran di wajahnya mengembalikan dompet Hinata.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali dompetnya, Hinata berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Loh? Mau kemana? Pelajaran akan segera di mulai loh. Dan sepertinya Naruto akan telat lagi hari ini." Sakura melirik jam dinding di tengah kelas.

"K-Kamar mandi sebentar," setelah berujar demikian, Hinata lenyap dari kelas.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan tatapan kaku, pemuda itu melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

.

Setelah merapikan seragamnya yang lusuh dan tidak rapi karena marathon paginya bersama Sakura tadi, Hinata keluar dari bilik toilet perempuan dengan masih merapikan roknya.

"Cukup." Sebuah suara bernada seduktif menusuk gendang telinga Hinata.

Tercekat, Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja mengucapkan kata yang barusan menggema di dalam telinganya.

Sesuai tebakan, ketakutan Hinata terwujud. Di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri.

Perlahan kakinya mundur satu langkah. "U-Uchiha-s-san!? Apa y-yang k-kau l-lakukan d-di sini!? I-Ini toilet p-perempuan!"

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke dengan langkah tegapnya berjalan memasuki toilet yang baru saja digunakan Hinata. Membuat perempuan itu terpaksa mundur dan ikut memasuki toilet tersebut.

Skak match. Dalam ruangan dengan luas tidak lebih dua meter itu Hinata terjebak. Satu-satunya pintu keluar dihalangi oleh orang yang sangat dibencinya. Uchiha Sasuke.

 **-To Be Continuted**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya saya bisa mengetik Slave T^T gara-gara UTS jadwal update yang seharusnya Jum'at kemarin jadi mundur hari ini. Hiks. Maafkan saya sodara-sodara.

 **Answer and Question:**

 **Sasuke kapan jatuh cinta sama Hinata?** Kapan enaknya? :v **Hinata gak hamil?** Udah terjawab di chap ini. Hinata lagi gak subur. **Gambaran kamarnya kok kayak Fifty Shades of Grey?** Benarkah? Saya menulis ini sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiran saya. Maafkan jika memang begitu. Hiks. **Lemonnya kurang deskriptif?** Saya sengaja, supaya sodara-sodara sekalian bisa berimajinasi sendiri :v **Buat Sasuke suka Hinata?** Hmm :v **Sasuke dibuat cemburu?** hmm :v **Naruto akan nolongin Hinata?** Hmm :v **Lemonnya kurang kejam. Biasanya orang kalau BDSM itu dia akan orgasme jika melihat korbannya disiksa.** Astaga saya bukan psikopat :'v maafkan saya jika kurang kejam. Dan saya tidak tahu "kejam" yang anda maksud itu sekejam apa? '-') apa Hinata sampe dimutilasi gitu? :'v *plak* Sasuke di sini bukan Sadistik, jadi dia gak bakal orgasme kalau cuman liat Hinata disiksa. Sasuke cuman... ehem spoiler. **Sasuke sebenarnya kenapa? Kok dia punya alat-alat kayak gitu?** Hmm :v nanti spoiler. **Panjangin lemonnya?** Semoga saya bisa. Hiks. **Jangan ada lemonnya?** Maaf. Saya sangat meminta maaf kepada sodara-sodara yang di bawah umur. Tema fiksi saya kali ini bertema dewasa soalnya. Kalau tidak mau nambah dosa, tolong jangan baca ya. Hiks. **Dia ada rasa sama Hinata?** Kayaknya udah terjawab di chap ini. **Adegan romantis ya thor.** Aduh, di sini agaknyaadegan romantisnya bakal gan ada, tapi lihat saja nanti. Tapi saya tidak yakin akan anda adegan romantis. Apa saya hapus saja ya genre Romance-nya? **Authornya laki-laki atau perempuan?** Hmm :v *plak* saya... tidak berkelamin :'v **Kurang panjang?** Maaf, seperti yang saya katakan di awal, saya hanya bisa menulis di sekitar 2k words.

 _ **Special Thanks To:**_

 ** _keita uchiha,_** _Ivande, **Secret,** NJ21, **karlina,** Miss Utun, **lovely sasuhina,** Ririn UchihaHyuga, **chipana,** Hana Yuki no Hime, **Ciheelight,** Arcan'sGirl, **hyacinth uchiha,** Vii Violetta Anais, **mikyu,** , **Aulya'aina731,** Al, **Baby niz 137,** hime-chan, **Kim Sohyun,** kaiLa wu, **Mita622,** Guest, **Enjelita923,** Kuri, **Lhya cute,** hime, **hyuga ashikawa,** vianeneesan, **,** kensuchan, **CallistaLia,** Sabaku No Mei, **Ay shi Sora-chan,** permatadian, **Rere,** Ade854, **Cahya Uchiha,** flo, **Miss lily lavender.**_

 ** _AND THANKS TO ALL SILENT READER, FAV'ER, FOLLOWER._**

 ** _Yoshi Funf-kun_**


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Like It

**Slave**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _All the caracter from the Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_**

 ** _This FanFiction is original by Yoshi Funf-kun_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 _[Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku]_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _OOC, AU, Typo, Sekali lagi ini rate M (MATURE! MATURE SODARA-SODARA! ALIAS BUAT 17+)_

 **BGM: BRYNHILDR IN THE DARKNESS - VER EJECTED [OPENING: GOKUKOKU NO BRYNHILDR]**

* * *

"Kau sengaja bukan?" Tatapan tajam Sasuke mengintimidasi amethyst Hinata.

"Kau sengaja menyentuhnya tadi pagi kan? Dasar pelacur."

"A-Aaaa…," bibir Hinata keluh. Dia marah. Disebut sebagai pelacur tanpa alasan? Siapa yang mau. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk bicara. Terlalu takut untuk memikirkan apa dampak jika dia berani membantah ucapan sang Uchiha ini. Terlalu takut, untuk mendapatkan kegilaan yang sama seperti tempo hari.

Mata itu. Mata hitam itu seolah menusuk ke dalam matanya tanpa akhir. Mata yang menatapnya bagai neraka. Hinata tidak bisa menatap mata itu. Dia… terlalu takut. Maka diputuskannya untuk menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan penglihatannya dari tatapan tajam sang Uchiha.

 _Rrrrttt…_

Matanya memang tidak melihat. Tapi telinganya masihlah mendengar. Sebuah suara di mana sering dia dengar di kesehariannya. Ini… bunyi resleting—entah diturunkan entah dinaikkan.

Cepat-cepat dibukannya matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan… saat itu Hinata berharap dia tidak pernah membuka matanya.

Di hadapannya, mengacung sebuah benda yang sudah sangat keras.

"T-ti-tidak!" Hinata refleks berjalan mundur hingga kakinya menatap kloset dan ia terjatuh duduk di atas kloset.

Takut. Hinata sangat ketakutan. Mata amethyst miliknya melebar ketakutan. Bayang-bayang kegilaan menghantui pikirannya.

"Hisap." Sebuah nada perintah yang tak terbantahkan meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha.

Hinata masih menatap ketakutan.

"Ck!" bersamaan dengan decakana itu, Uchiha Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hyuuga Hinata untuk bersandar pada kloset, dan membuat dirinya berdiri di hadapan Hyuuga itu untuk mempersiapkan miliknya memasuki mulut Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hisap." Lagi. Dia mengulang kalimatnya.

Tidak ada respon. Perempuan di hadapannya hanya menatap ketakutan.

Dipencetnya hidung Hinata untuk membuat lajur pernafasan perempuan itu kacau. Membuat perempuan itu tergagap dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk bernafas.

Saat itu, adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Di masukkannya miliknya itu ke dalam mulut Hinata dan menekannya sedalam mungkin.

Perempuan di bawahnya mulai mengeluarkan suara tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Tangan-tangannya mulai mendorong dan memukuli pahanya melakukan penolakan.

Menatap Hinata dari sudut ini. Menatap wajah tersedak Hinata. Menatap penolakan-penolakkan yang dilakukan Hinata. Membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas dan bergairah.

"Jangan pernah gunakan gigimu," setelah menggumankan kata-kata itu, sang Uchiha mulai menarik-dorongkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Hinata.

Tarik. Dorong.

Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk memegangi kepala lavender Hyuuga di bawahnya. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya sekalian menggerakan kepala Hyuuga tersebut.

"Shht…" Sebuah erangan kecil bocor dari bibir sang Uchiha. Bukti bahwa ia merasakan nikmat pada kejatantanannya yang sekarang tengah dipijat di dalam mulut Hyuuga di bawahnya.

Gila. Ini gila. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa merasa begitu nikmat hanya karena kejantanannya dikulum seperti itu!?

Hinata kelabakan. Air mata mulai menggenang di antara pelupuk matanya. Siap terjatuh kapan saja.

"Ughhh—" Hinata ingin muntah. Berkali-kali milik Uchiha itu menghantam mulutnya tanpa perasaan.

Berkedut.

Milik Sasuke berkedut di dalam mulut Hinata. Hinata merasakannya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Menyadari dirinya akan segera klimaks, ditahannya kepala Hinata di sandaran kloset, dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Khhh… Shit… Akh…," bersamaan dengan geraman tertahan itu, milik Sasuke berkedut semakin cepat dan memuntahkan sesuatu berwarna putih ke dalam rongga mulut Hinata. Ditahannya kepala Hianta ke arah tubuhnya, membuat kejantanannya tenggelam lebih dalam ke dalam mulut Hinata. Membuat semua sperma yang disemburkannya dipastikan akan diteguk oleh Hinata.

Hingga beberapa kali kedutan, akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke perlahan menarik kejantanannya keluar dari mulut Hyuuga dengan lelehan spermanya yang gagal tertelan oleh kerongkongan Hinata.

Tatapan dari amethyst Hinata mulai kosong.

Menjijikkan. Dirinya sangat menjijikkan. Kotor, sangat kotor.

Sebuah rintihan terdengar dari sela-sela bibir Hyuuga Hinata yang kemudian di susul dengan tangisan kecil.

Dengan tatapan datar, Uchiha Sasuke membersihkan miliknya dengan sebuah tisu dan kembali membenarkan letak celanannya.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar dari pekerjaanmu."

Seketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Uchiha tidak percaya.

"Dengar, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku seorang CEO Uchiha Corporation. Aku tidak suka dengan karyawan yang bertindak egois. Memutuskan sendiri seenaknya. Kau pikir kau siapa huh?"

"T-Tapi a-aku…"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kau pelayanku. Kau pikir siapa yang sudah membuatmu kembali bersekolah di sini huh? Dan siapa yang membayar semua keperluanmu di sini?"

"A-aku, a-aku akan m-membayar i-itu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayarnya." Uchiha Sasuke, mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin dan percaya diri.

Hinata juga menyadari apa yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah sebuah bualan. Biaya bulanan bersekolah di KIHS sama dengan biaya hidupnya selama dua bulan jika untuk makan saja. Dan, dia tidak mau berpisah sekali lagi dengan teman-temannya.

Perlahan air mata kembali menetes membasahi pipi kusut Hyuuga Hinata.

Tangannya mulai digerak-gerakkan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma di sekitar wajahnya. Membersihkan secara kasar dan keras. Dia jijik. Sungguh dia sangat jijik kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar, jangan berbesar kepala hanya karena aku bertingkah berlebihan kepadamu. Aku menginkanmu sebagai pelayanku hanya karena aku sudah terbiasa denganmu. Aku tidak ingin orang lain menggantikanmu, karena aku tidak mau repot-repot beradaptasi dengan orang baru."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Kepalanya masih menunduk tak memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Jika kau menolak, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kau pikir bagaimana reaksi Ibuku saat tahu jika pelayanku adalah anak dari Hyuuga yang telah melakukan korupsi besar itu? Sebagai istri pemilik Uchiha Corps, mulut ibuku bagai pedang. Dia bisa menyebarkan gosip menyedihkan tentangmu dan menyebabkan dirimu semakin menderita."

Lagi. Tidak ada respon.

Mata onyx milik Sasuke semakin memandang rendah perempuan di bawahnya.

"Datang ke tempatku sepulang sekolah."

Sasuke hendak meninggalkan kamar mandi namun teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tadi tidak lupa diambilnya saat berjalan keluar kelas. Sesuatu yang ia letakkan di dalam saku jasnya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah benda dari saku jasnya.

"Ini dompetmu?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu berhasil membuat Hinata Hyuuga mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat benda yang dibawa oleh sang Uchiha.

Benar. Itu dompet miliknya.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Sasuke perlahan membuka dompet milik Hinata dan menarik sesuatu dari sana.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke mengambil satu-satunya foto Naruto yang dimilikinya.

"U-Uchiha-s-san!" dan saat itulah Hinata bergerak untuk meraih foto tersebut, namun sayangnya dengan gesit Sasuke berhasil menghindari tangan Hinata yang berusaha menggambil foto di tangannya.

"K-Kembalikan U-Uchiha-s-san!"

 _Srrreeeekk…_

Perlahan, tangan pucat Uchiha Sasuke merobek foto tersebut menjadi dua, menjadi empat, dan menyadi banyak, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah toilet.

Mata amethyst Hinata tersebelalak lebar dan air mata mengucur dari sana.

Kejam.

Ini… terlalu kejam untuknya.

Setelah merogoh saku kanan celananya, Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangan dan dompet Hinata dengan memasang wajah datar.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu. Cepat masuk ke kelas sebelum banyak yang curiga."

Dengan begitu, Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan bilik toilet perempuan dengan tenang. Dan herannya, dia tidak tertangkap siapapun.

.

.

.

"Eh!? Benarkah nanti kita bisa belajar bersama Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"Kau benar tidak ada kesibukan nanti?" Sakura kembali menanyakan untuk mempertegas jadwal kekasihnya ini. Lantasnya, kekasihnya ini memiliki jadwal yang padat. Sakura tahu itu.

"Hn. Hari ini aku tidak ada pekerjaan."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku mau minta ajari Kimia tentang Benzena," Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Pasalnya, kekasihnya ini sudah cukup jarang menemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Berkirim pesan pun sudah jarang. Diajak belajar bersama seperti ini, sudah bisa menyenangkan hati kecilnya.

Sejujurnya, Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak jatuh hati kepada pemuda sempurna seperti Uchiha Sasuke!? Salah satu dari idola Sekolah pula.

Tiba-tiba mendapatkan perjodohan dengan pria yang disukainya, itu seperti mendapatkan setumpuk hadiah natal dari Santa Klaus. Tentu saja Sakura dengan sangat senang hati menerima perjodohan itu.

Saat itu, Sakura seperti menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini. Walaupun perjodohan ini berlatar belakang bisnis, Sakura tidak peduli hal itu. Dia tetap bahagia.

Sementara dengan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya itu. Dia menerima perjodohan itu dan diikat dengan Haruno Sakura. Menjalin hubungan dengan pemilik yayasan KIHS. Berkirim pesan dan berkencan saat ada waktu seperti layaknya pasangan normal.

Tapi di balik itu, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hubungan yang berkomitmen. Di luar sana, saat dia tidak sedang bersama Sakura, beberapa perempuan ia tiduri.

Alasannya hanya satu. Ingin melepaskan penat dari beban pekerjaan.

Setiap hari bertemu dengan tumpukan kertas dokumen, menatap layar komputer, memeriksa data-data, melakukan pertemuan dengan pria-pria paruh baya dengan pikiran licik membuatnya jemu. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melepaskan diri dari gilanya pekerjaan kesehariannya.

Dan begitulah, Uchiha Sasuke terjun ke dalam dunia gelap seks. Memuaskan hasrat dagingnya, dan di sinilah Sasuke mengenal BDSM. Sasuke sendiri bukanlah seorang sadistik. Dia normal. Tidak ada minus dalam tes psikologisnya. Hanya saja… terkadang, melihat seseorang meringkuk menahan sakit atau kesakitan karena perbuatannya itu membuat dirinya terasa berselera.

Terdengar suara pintu kelas belakang terbuka.

Sasuke seketika bangun dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Kau dari mana saja? Barusan absen sudah dibacakan loh!" Suara cempreng Naruto terdengar.

Sakura telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Sial, dia melamun. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika Anko-sensei telah memasuki kelas. Ditambah, pembacaan absen pun sudah dilakukan.

Perlahan ditolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat situasi.

Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang samar-samar terlihat memerah itu tertutupi oleh rambut lavendernya yang terjatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi.

"A-ah… o-ohayou… N-Naruto-k-kun… a-aku… d-dari k-kamar m-mandi t-tadi…"

"Kamu pagi-pagi sudah ke toilet? Salah makan ya?" Dengan polosnya, Naruto bertanya.

Membuat ruam di pipi Hinata semakin memanas.

"T-Tidak. B-Bukan b-begitu!" Hinata kebingunan menjelaskannya. Mana mungkin dia berkata jika dia baru saja diperkosa oleh Uchiha Sasuke?

"…. Ck!" Pemuda Uchiha itu mendecakkan lidahnya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa, dia tidak menyukai kedekatan Hinata dan Naruto. Perasaan dalam dirinya terasa campur aduk. Dia tidak suka. Tidak suka saat Uzumaki Naruto menatap Hinata seperti itu. Dan dia tidak suka cara Hinata menatap Naruto, cara Hinata berbicara pada Naruto, dan cara Hinata merespon Naruto. Sangat tidak suka.

"Ah, omong-omong soal makan. Aku lupa membawa bekal hari ini. Sungguh sial. Sudah telat, lupa membawa bekal lagi. Ah, biarlah… nanti aku makan ramen paman Teuchi saja. He he he," Naruto malah nyengir lima jari.

"N-Naruto-k-kun…. t-tidak boleh sering-sering m-makan r-ramen! B-besok a-akan kubawakan b-bekal!" Dengan susah payah Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan menatap Naruto yakin walau dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

"Eh?" Naruto sempat tercengang mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Benarkah? Wah aku tertolong. Terima kasih ya Hinata."

"Uzumaki! Hyuuga! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dengarkan penjelasanku!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan Anko-sensei, keduanya kembali duduk tenang dan menyimak pelajaran. Walau setelah itu, Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dengan cengirannya, dan membuat Perempuan Hyuuga itu bersemu kembali.

.

.

.

Hinata dengan gontai keluar dari lift yang dia gunakan. Berjalan berbelok ke kanan dan melewati lorong-lorong hotel yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia kunjungi.

Tangannya memegang sebuah kunci kamar hotel. Mata amethyst-nya tak henti-hentinya menatap kunci itu, dan kemudian ia menghela nafas berat.

Setelah bergumul dengan beberapa hal dalam pikirannya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Dan bersedia mengambil semua resiko tinggi yang nantinya akan timbul. Dia hanya perlu mencari cara untuk setiap resiko yang muncul.

Setelah berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar hotel. Hinata menari nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Di genggamnya pintu kamar hotel itu dan diturunkannya ke bawah bersamaan dengan dorongannya pada pintu kamar hotel itu.

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan dua sosok manusia tengan bergumul.

Seorang perempuan berambut pink berada dalam pangkuan seorang ravenyang dikenalnya. Keduanya saling mengatikan lidah sebelum menetap dirinya dengan ekspresi kaget.

Lantas sang gadis berambut ping yang merupakan Haruno Sakura segera turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan merapikan dirinya saat melihat sosok Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotel kekasihnya.

"Eh? H-Hinata a-apa yang k-kau lakukan di sini!?" Sakura denga gugup bertanya. Wajahnya memerah. Gadis itu mengusap saliva yang tersisa di bibirnya.

"M-Maaf s-sudah menggangu!" Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sedalam-dalamnya sambil meminta maaf. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hn. Dia datang untuk belajar juga. Dan aku juga ada keperluan untuk membicarakan soal masalah Hyuuga dan Uchiha dengannya," Sasuke dengan tenang berbicara sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Eh… begitu ya…," Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, kebetulan sekali. Ayo kita belajar bersama."

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul sembilan.

Sekarang, dirinya, Hinata, dan Sakura tengah berdiri di depan area hotel. Menunggu jemputan Sakura datang.

Di sampingnya, Hinata hanya tertunduk. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Hyuuga di sampingnya. Selama belajar bersama tadi pun, Hinata sama sekali tidak banyak bicara.

"Jadi, setelah ini Hinata-chan dan Sasuke-kun akan membicarakan masalah bisnis?" Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hn. Begitulah."

"Ah! Itu dia jemputanku datang!" Dari arah kejahuan terlihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju mendekat. Sakura melambai ke arah mobil itu dengan semangat.

Hingga mobil itu berhenti dengan sempurna di depan ketiganya, dan Haruno Sakura memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Jaa. Kalau begitu semoga sukses dengan pembicaraan kalian ya. Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan!" Bersamaan dengan senyuman riang dan lambaian dari Sakura, mobil itu mulai bergerak menjauh.

Setelah memastikan mobil sedan hitam yang membawa Sakura menghilang. Tangan pucat Sasuke segera meraih tangan porselen Hinata dan menariknya menuju hotel dengan kasar.

- **To Be Continuted**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Chapter enam rilis~ huhuhu~

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan sodara-sodara sekalian.

 **Tanya Jawab:**

 **Kurang panjang?** Maaf saya hanya bisa menulis sekita 2k words. **Sasuke bisa sembuh?** Hmm. **Adegan romantis?** Akan saya pikirkan lagi. **Naruto suka Hinata?** Entahlah. **Apa BDSM sesadis itu?** Aslinya bisa lebih sadis. Tapi untuk di sini saya nggak akan buat sesadis itu kok. Jika masih ingin tahu lebih jelas soal BDSM, bisa dicari di gugel masing-masing.

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Kim Sohyun,** flo, **Eve Seven,** Guest, **Rohnasiah460,** Arcan'sGirl, **mikyu,** lovely sasuhina, **Guest(2),** Miss lily lavender, **hiru neesan,** hyacinth uchiha, **chibi beary,** sct, **Ciheelight,** sakurauzumaki, **Nm,** Ade854, **,** NJ21, **hime-chan,** Vii Violetta Anais, **no name,** Mita622, **guest,** Shion-Hana, **Kaoru-k216,** Aulya'aina731, **Green Oshu,** Kyuminie, **Miss Utun,** Ririn UchihaHyuga, **Hiyumi sasuta,** hinatauchiha69, **cherry,** hyuga ashikawa, **cutebabyNH,** permatadian, **Enjelita923,** nonono, **silent Reader,** yurivisan.

 **AND THANKS TO ALL SILENT READER, FOLLOWER, AND FAV'ER**

 _ **Sign -Yoshi Funf-kun**_


	7. Chapter 7:That Feel

**Slave**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _All the caracter from the Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_**

 ** _This FanFiction is original by Yoshi Funf-kun_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 _[Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku]_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _OOC, AU, Typo, Sekali lagi ini rate M (MATURE! MATURE SODARA-SODARA! ALIAS BUAT 17+)_

 ** _BGM: Sia - Chandelier_**

* * *

Dengan tarikan penuh Sasuke berhasil membawa Hinata memasuki lift. Berkali-kali perempuan berambut lavender itu menarik tangannya guna melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tangan sang Uchiha. Namun nihil.

Lift telah menutup. Bergetar membawa mereka ke atas sesuati tujuan.

Cengkraman Sasuke tak juga mengendur. Dalam ruangan sempit itu keduanya berada. Dalam keadaan hening dan mencengkam. Hinata tidak suka suasana ini.

Sementara itu, rahang Uchiha Sasuke mengeras. Gejolak hormon tubuhnya lagi-lagi menggila. Menaikkan setiap detik denyut jantungnya. Membuat dirinya sungguh tidak nyaman.

Seharusnya dia menyadari masalah ini lebih awal. Seharusnya dia harus segera menyadari… jika dirinya… tertarik secara tidak sengaja kepada Hyuuga Hinata. Rasanya seperti ada beribu-ribu volt listrik mengalir dalam tubuhnya setiap dirinya bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

Lift masih saja bergerak ke atas. Lantai 4… Lantai 5… Rasanya menuju angka 18 dibutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

Onyx Sasuke bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Menahan kegelisahan dalam dirinya. Kesal, bahagia, dan nafsunya berkecamuk menjadi satu.

Gelapnya bola mata miliknya melirik sekilas perempuan di sampingnya, menunduk, dan tangannya terus bergerak mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangannya.

Dan dalam sekejap mata, kegilaan Sasuke memuncak.

Didorongnya tubuh di sampingnya, menghimpitnya dalam kungkungan tubuhnya dan dinginnnya dinding besi lift. Terus mendekat tanpa member ruang pada perempuan itu.

Dia ingin mencumbu perempuan ini saat ini juga. Sekarang. Meremas kedua bongkahan menonjol dada perempuan itu sekuat tenaga. Melumat habis bibir basah itu. Dan menusuk habis-habisan kewanitaan perempuan itu.

Seakan sudah terbiasa dengan respon yang akan diterimanya—dadanya dipukuli dan didorong sekuat tenaga—Sasuke tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun, mulai mengangkat dagu Hinata dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Tidak ada balasan. Yang ada hanya penolakan dari terkatupnya bibir Hyuuga.

Tapi Sasuke tidak akan menyerah. Tidak sampai perempuan ini mau membuka bibirnya dan mengizinkannya melahap bibir itu.

 _Ting…_

Namun tanpa diduga, lift yang tadinya bagai penjara kegilaan bagi Hinata terbuka seketika. Membuat sang Uchiha sedikit terkaget dan terpaksa melepaskan Hinata.

Di depan lift, tiga orang dewasa berjas dan memasuki lift sambil membicarakan pembicaraan mereka.

Sial! Sungguh sialan! Dia hampir saja hilang kontrol dan memperkosa Hinata di lift hotelnya. Ini gila.

Sasuke terus merutuki tindakannya dalam hati. Bagimana bisa? Dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke hendak memperkosa seseorang di muka umum seperti ini? Hal ini bisa saja menjadi batu sandungan bagi keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya, satu-satunya yang bersalah di sini adalah Hyuuga.

Matanya bergerak ke samping mengecek apa yang terjadi dengan sang Hyuuga. Ternyata Hinata masihlah terdiam dan menunduk. Tidak menunjukkan wajahnya sekalipun karena lebatnya rambut lavender miliknya.

Sasuke berdecak pelan.

Sasuke kenal salah satu diantara ketiga pria yang baru saja memasuki lift yang sama dengannya. Sarutobi Asuma, pemilik Sarutobi Inc. yang tinggal di lantai tujuh belas.

Dan sesuai pemikirannya, ketiga pria berjas hitam itu keluar begitu layar LED kecil pada lift menunjukkan angka 17.

Tinggal satu lantai lagi.

Lift kembali menutup dan membawa mereka menuju lantai tujuan mereka.

 _Ting…_

Pintu lift terbuka menjadi dua. Dengan tegas, Sasuke kembali menarik tubuh Hinata keluar lift untuk memasuki kamar hotelnya.

.

.

.

 _Bruk…_

Tubuh Hinata menghantam sofa di ruang tamu hotel Sasuke.

Tubuhnya beringsut mundur. Di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Ekspresi yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya setiap pria itu hendak menjamah tubuhnya.

Ini pilihannya. Kembali ke kediaman Uchiha dan menjadi santapan harimau lapar di hadapannya. Dirinya harus bisa melewati malam ini. Karena dirinya yakin, jika dia bisa melewati malam ini, maka dia bisa melewati hari-hari berikutnya.

"H-Hentikan U-Uchiha-s-sama!" Hinata berteriak. Berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadinya sudah hampir mengendus dada Hyuuga di bawahnya. Entahlah, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya menuruti ucapan Hinata.

"A-Anda s-sudah m-memiliki S-Sak-Sakura-c-chan!"

Sasuke terdiam. Jantungnya terenyuh tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Ada apa? Kau cemburu karena melihatku berciuman dengan Sakura tadi?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaannya. Dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi perempuan di bawahnya karena mata perempuan itu tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya.

"T-Tidak. S-Saya t-tidak p-peduli U-Uchiha-s-san b-berciuman d-dengan s-siapapun. T-tapi S-Sakura-c-chan a-adalah s-sahabatku. A-aku t-tidak m-mau m-menyakitinya!" Hinata dengan tegar mencoba menguatkan nada bicaranya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Entah kenapa… dia tidak suka ucapan perempuan ini.

Kepalanya menunduk sejenak, dan kemudian berdecak kesal.

"Dengarkan aku Hyuuga. Aku memang kekasihnya saat ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidaktertarik padanya. Sedikit pun tidak."

"K-kau j-jahat U-Uchiha-s-san!" Hinata sudah tidak menggunakan panggilan 'Uchiha-sama'-nya kepada Sasuke, itu artinya Hinata sedang serius.

Mood Sasuke menghilang tiba-tiba. Kakinya melangkah menjahui sofa. Niatnya yang tadi hendak memperkosa habis-habisan perempuan itu hilang sudah.

Sial. Bagaimana bisa perempuan itu membuatnya berubah mood secepat ini? Memalukan.

Padahal tadi dia sangat kesal karena perempuan itu sudah membuatnya menunggu lama bersama Sakura. Membuatnya terpaksa menyentuh Sakura. Dia tidak boleh sampai menyentuh apalagi menghamili Haruno Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak mau terikat dengan keluarga Haruno, apalagi sampai membuat ibunya merasa malu karena mengetahui dirinya menghamili perempuan di luar pernikahan.

Sasuke hendak memasuki kamarnya namun kedua kakinya berhenti bergerak.

"Hyuuga, kau membuat mood-ku menjadi buruk. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama tadi. Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk segera menuju ke tempatku setelah pulang sekolah? Kenapa kau lama sekali dan membuatku menunggu?" Sasuke dengan dada bidangnya bicara membelakangi Hinata.

Hinata perlahan bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, "S-Saya tadi b-butuh waktu u-untuk berfikir."

"Hn… Asal kau tahu, aku tidak suka orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Harusnya aku hari ini memberikan hukuman yang berat untukmu. Tapi… kulakukan besok saja."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Uchiha Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu berwarna putih yang barusan ditutupnya.

"….Kh…" Gigi sang Uchiha menggerat kesal.

Bagaimana bisa Hyuuga sialan itu menjawab seperti itu!?

Pertanyaan ringan yang tanpa sadar dia tanyakan dan setelah mendapat jawabannya, dirinya malah menjadi merasa aneh seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

Tubuhnya melangkah mendekati ranjang miliknya, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang bersih miliknya.

Matanya terpejam. Ditengah gelapnya pandangannya, dia melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata. Sosok itu tengah tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Seketika dadanya terasa hangat saat melihat senyuman polos perempuan itu. Suka. Dia sangat suka melihat wajah perempuan itu yang tengah memerah malu. Membuat bibirnya tertekuk kecil membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tapi berikutmya dia melihat, sosok berambut kuning jabrik, Uzumaki Naruto tengah berdiri di hadapan Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan keadaan mata tertutup, keningnya berkerut. Berikutnya, dalam bayangannya, kedua orang itu bergandengan tangan dan berjalan menuju kea rah sebuah cahaya. Dan berikutnya tatapannya menjadi silau, perlahan membawanya memasuki alam mimpinya.

* * *

Dengan malas Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan. Tubuh atletisnya telah terbalut oleh seragam khas KIHS.

Di hadapannya telah tersaji semangkuk nasi dan semangkuk sup miso dengan beberapa naruto yang mengambang di permukaan sup itu.

"Ohayou, Hinata. Itadakimasu."

Hinata yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan sebuah onigiri di tangannya terdiam sejenak. Karena memunggungi sang Uchiha, maka kepalanya perlahan menoleh ke arah sanga Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke tengah makan dengan tenang di mejanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke seperti berubah? Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur sesuatu?

Namun Hinata tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, dilanjutkannya kegiatannya yaitu mengepal onigiri, memasukkan onigiri tersebut ke dalam sebuah kotak makan, dan memasukkan beberapa jeruk yang telah ia kupas. Menutup bento tersebut, kemudian tersenyum tipis memandangi bento itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Sasuke kembali keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya. Saat itu Hinata telah bersiap-siap dengan isi tasnya, dan memasang dasinya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke dengan nada rendahnya memanggil Hinata.

"A-Ah… I-Iya U-Uchiha-s-sama?" Hinata pun berbalik menghadap tuannya yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

 _Clep._

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tangan Sasuke sudah berada di balik rok sekolah Hinata dan memasukkan sesuatu yang merupakan vibrator ke dalam milik Hinata. Dan sekarang, dengan tenang Uchiha Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali.

"Hn. Itu hukuman untukmu yang tertunda kemarin. Aku berangkat." Tanpa peduli sedikitpun atas ekspresi Hinata yang kebingungan Sasuke melangkah keluar dari hotelnya.

.

.

.

Kaki Hinata melangkah dengan tidak nyaman. Sesuatu dalam kewanitaannya sangat mengganjal dan mengganggu.

Apa lagi yang dilakukan Uchiha kepadanya? Benda apa yang dimasukkan oleh Uchiha berengsek itu?

Akhirnya, dengan langkahnya yang terlihat aneh, Hinata mencapai kelasnya dan berhasil duduk walau sempat merasa tidak nyaman lagi.

Dilihatnya Uchiha yang sudah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam miliknya tengan duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya, memainkan ponselnya.

Hinata hanya bisa berdoa, semoga apapun yang sudah dilakukan Uchiha itu tidak meberikannya masalah di sekolah hari ini.

Mata gelap Sasuke melirik kecil keadaan Hyuuga Hinata yang telah duduk di bangkunya. Bibirnya melengkung di satu bagian saja. Membentuk seringaian kecil.

Tangannya bergerak memasuki saku celananya, merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana, dan menyentuh tombol benda yang berada di dalam kantungnya itu.

Sesaat setelah tombol itu ditekan, vibrator yang ditanam pada milik Hinata bergetar.

"Ah!" Wajah Hinata memerah seketika.

Bergetar. Kewanitaannya terasa bergetar. Memberikan rangsangan pada tubuhnya.

Hinata segera tahu jika inilah tujuan dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga menahan sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya, Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap kea rah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis ke arahnya.

Jadi inikah hukuman yang dimaksud?

Getaran dalam kewanitaannya terasa bertambah ritmenya, sedikit dipercepat. Hormon dalam tubuhnya mulai berekasi dan membuat tubuhnya agak terangsang.

Perlahan dia berhasil menundukkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas bangku. Menahan perasaan aneh dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti seluruh darahnya berdesir tidak karuan.

"Ah, Ohayou Hinata-chan!" Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke terpaksa mematikan kembali vibrator yang tadi dinyalakannya.

"A-Ah… O-Ohayou S-Sakura-c-chan!" gelagapan, Hinata menjawab salam Sakura dengan menenangkan jantungnya yang masih melakukan _sport_.

"Hmm? Ada apa denganmu Hinata? Kau sakit?" Sakura yang merasakan keanehan pada diri Hinata segera menanyakan hal itu.

"A-Ah… T-Tidak…" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Wajahmu memerah loh Hinata-chan…" dan ternyata Naruto Uzumaki muncul dari arah belakang Sakura. Berjalan dengan wajah polos mendekati Hinata, dan menempelkan tangannya pada dahi perempuan itu.

"Eh?" Seketika wajah perempuan itu yang semula memang sudah cukup memerah, menjadi sangat-sangat memerah.

"Badanmu tidak demam sama sekali…" Naruto dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya berbicara seolah dengan berfikir,

"H-h-hanno… a-anno…" Hinata hanya berguman tidak jelas. Jantungnya kembali mengalami _sport_ parah karena ulah Naruto. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Na-ru-tooooo!" Sakura yang mengetahui jika Hinata menyukai Naruto, melihat kelaukan polos Naruto tersebut sehingga membuat Hinata _blushing_ berat membuatnya menggeram kesal dan mendendang wajah Naruto seketika.

"Guooh—"

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Menundukkan kepalanya dan berdecak pelan. "Ck…"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat menggema di seluruh bagian KIHS.

"Kalau begitu, kalian kerjakan tugas tersebut di rumah." Setelah merapikan beberapa berkasnya, Kabuto Yakushi meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang kelas guna menuju kantin—tentu saja melewati bangku Sasuke.

"Ah, Teme, kau mau ke kantin?"

"Tidak." Sasuke nampak sibuk menatap datar ponselnya.

"Hahhh…," setelah menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"N-Naruto-k-kun!" Tidak disangka, Hyuuga Hinata telah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Kedua tangannya seperti membawa sesuatu di balik tubuhnya.

"Ah? Hinata-chan? Ada apa kau mau ikut ke kantin?"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Hinata refleks ikut membalikkan kepalanya guna melihat perempuan tersebut.

"B-Bukan…"

"Lalu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Hinata menyodorkan sebuah bento berwarna biru ke arah Naruto.

"I-Ini… A-Aku membuatkan bento untukmu!" Wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"…." Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya.

"Wah! Terima kasih Hinata!" Naruto segera meraih bento tersebut dengan wajah-senang-hati.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata dan mengusap rambut perempuan itu dengan halus.

"Semoga saja… nanti kau menjadi istriku di masa depan," dan setelah itu pemuda berambut blonde itu nyengir lima jari.

"…Eh?" Wajah Hinata kembali memerah hangat.

"…" Sasuke masih terdiam mengamati apa yang dilakukan keduanya.

"Mau menemaniku makan di atap sekolah?" Naruto bertanya sambil menatap wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan.

"Baguslah, ayo!" Dan keduanya berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"…" Sasuke masih terdiam ditempanya.

Jantungnya berdenyut-denyut sakit seperti dicubit. Perasaan aneh ini kembali muncul.

Bagaimana bisa Hyuuga sialan itu membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto? Sementara untuknya yang notabene adalah tuan dari perempuan itu malah tidak diperhatikan?

"…. Ck! Sialan…" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat kelas sudah sepi. Hinata adalah siswa yang keluar kelas paling akhir karena banyaknya buku yang harus dia rapikan.

Wajah perempuan itu masihlah bersemu merah bahagia. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak detik-detik bahagianya bersama Uzumaki Naruto, pria idamannya.

Ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Tangannya mengangkan tas sekolahnya yang terlihat sangat berat. Rasa berat itu tak dia hiraukan. Rasa bahagia dalam dirinya telah mengalahkan segala kesusahan disekitarnya.

Rasanya… seperti mendapat semangat baru untuk mengatasi masalah yang akan ditemuinya nanti dalam pekerjaannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

"Hinata?" Suara bernada dingin menyapa indra pendengaran Hinata.

 **-To Be Continuted**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya update chap 7. Sesuai permintaan reader, saya akan memasukin _a little bit romance_.

Dan... er... semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan utama:

 **Kenapa Sasuke tinggal di hotel? Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?**

Jawabannya: Tidak berlebihan. Di Jepang, kebanyakan orang-orang kaya tinggal di sebuah hotel secara menetap. Sasuke CEO Uchiha Corp. di sini akan terkesan jelek jika seorang CEO tinggal di apartemen biasa.

Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

 _Sign **-Yoshi Funf-kun**_


	8. Chapter 8: Call my name

**Slave**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _All the caracter from the Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_**

 ** _This FanFiction is original by Yoshi Funf-kun_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 _[Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku]_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _OOC, AU, Typo, Sekali lagi ini rate M (MATURE! MATURE SODARA-SODARA! ALIAS BUAT 17+)_

 _ **BGM: Nevereverland - nano**_

* * *

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Jantungnya berdenyut lebih cepat. Nafasnya memberat perlahan.

Hinata kenal—ralat—sangat kenal dengan suara ini. Suara dari teman sekelasnya yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Suara tuan tempatnya bekerja yang telah menolongnya.

—Uchiha Sasuke

"A-Ah, U-Uchiha-s-san..?" Sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara, Hinata mencoba memanggil nama pria itu.

Pria berambut raven itu tengah bersandar di tembok kelas dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Rambut emonya yang cukup panjang, membuat Hinata tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi pria itu.

"… Ck," Uchiha Sasuke berdecak pelan.

Kemudian sang Uchiha mulai menegakkan kembali berdirinya dan melangkah mendekati Hinata dengan dagunya yang ia angkat dan tatapan matanya yang seolah menatap rendah.

"Pulang denganku." Hanya dua kata yang diucapkan Uchiha itu tapi sudah menimbulkan berjuta pertanyaan pada pikiran Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata berkedip beberapa kali.

Sebelum Hinata mengungkapkan kalimat tanya, Uchiha Sasuke telah menarik tangan Hinata untuk berjalan.

"T-Tunggu. U-Uchiha-s-san. A-Aku…!" Hinata sekuat tenaga bertahan agar tidak ikut tertarik oleh tangan Sasuke. Yang benar saja! Ini sudah berlebihan! Ini di lingkungan sekolah. Urusan pekerjaan tidak boleh dihubungkan dengan sekolah.

Hinata sempat menghela nafas mengetahui lorong kelas telah sepi mengingat sudah sangat sore sekarang.

Sasuke yang merasa apa yang ditariknya tak kunjung bergerak dan memberikan perlawanan, akhirnya ikut menghentikan usahanya.

"Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah bukan? Kau akan pulang bukan? Kau tidak memiliki kegiatan klub bukan?" Dengan tatapan tajamnya Uchiha Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"A-Aku…," Hinata menunduk, bibirnya keluh.

Onyx Sasuke menatap rambut perempuan di depannya dengan lekat. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremat kuat tangan perempuan itu.

"Hn, kau ingin melihat Naruto latihan Tennis kan?"

Hinata seketika mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Wajahnya merona merah dengan tatapan polosnya.

"T-Tidak. B-Bukan." Wajah polos yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata telah membutikan kebohongan yang diceritakan mulut Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Pulang denganku sekarang." Seketika ia menyentak tangan perempuan itu dengan kuat, sehingga membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan lagi kekukuhan hatinya karena kuat dan kasarnya tenaga Sasuke.

"U-Uch—"

.

.

.

"Masuk." Setelah berhasil menarik Hinata sampai lapangan parkir dan membuka pintu mobilnya, Sasuke dengan nada bicaranya yang-wajib-dituruti memerintahkan Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"T-Tapi U-Uchiha-s-san b-bukan—"

"Kubilang masuk Hyuuga Hinata." Dengan nada tegasnya Sasuke kembali memerintah.

Hinata sempat menatap ke arah wajah Sasuke dengan ragu, dirinya ketakutan. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seperti ini? Tapi melihat tatapan mata tuannya itu membuatnya semakin gemetar, ia tidak ingin membuat tuannya ini lebih marah lagi. Jadi dengan enggan Hinata pun memasuki mobil Sasuke.

Setelah menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sekali hentakan, Sasuke berjalan memutar dan memasuki mobilnya. Dinyalakannya mesin mobilnya dan Audi hitam milik Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan meninggalkan KIHS.

"Loh? Bukankah itu tadi Uchiha-kun dan Hinata-chan?" Yamanaka Ino yang tengah mengambil bola yang voli yang keluar dari lapangan indoor menatap heran mobil hitam yang baru saja meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih terus menggandeng, menarik, dan memaksa Hinata. Bahkan setelah keluar dari lift pun Sasuke tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya sedikitpun.

Hinata yang tidak terbiasa dengan langkah lebar Sasuke sangat kesusahan mengimbangi langkah pria itu. Apalagi tangannya yang digenggam cukup erat rasanya cukup menyakitkan.

"U-Uchiha-s-san, a-aku b-bisa b-berjalan s-sendiri," Hinata masih merengek.

Telinga Uchiha Sasuke telah tertutup sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah menyeret Hyuuga Hinata ke dalam hotelnya, dan menyiksa perempuan ini. Pikirannya kacau. Bahkan ia sempat lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Kejadian istirahat siang sialan itu terus saja terbayang di pikirannya, tidak bisa terhapuskan oleh apapun. Membuatnya susah berkonsentrasi. Rasa kesal seolah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dadanya terasa sesak tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas.

Dibukanya pintu kamar hotelnya, menghempaskan perempuan dalam cengkramannya ke dalam, dan mengunci kembali pintu kamar hotelnya begitu dirinya sendiri telah masuk.

"Uh…," Hinata merintih pelan saat tanganya telah lepas dari cengkaram Sasuke.

Sasuke melemparkan tas sekolahnya sembarangan, melepas sepatunya sembarangan, dan kembali menarik Hyuuga Hinata.

Kamarnya. Itu tujuannya sekarang.

Lagi-lagi dihempaskannya tubuh Hinata saat telah mencapai ranjangnya yang tertata rapi.

 _Bruuk._

Tubuh Hinata menghantam ranjang Sasuke dengan hukum kelembaman. Tentu saja walau ranjang Sasuke sangat empuk, tapi tetap saja cukup sakit jika dihempaskan dengan kasar seperti itu.

Begitu mengunci kamarnya, Sasuke mulai melepaskan dasi dan seragamnya hingga tubuhnya bertelanjang dada.

Gelap. Sasuke tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya, jendela ia tutup tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi cahaya matahari untuk masuk.

Kenangan buruk akan _hari itu_ kembali terkenang dalam benak Hinata. Hari naas yang membuat dirinya merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketakutan akan traumanya, air mata Hinata lantas meleleh dengan deras.

"M-maaf U-Uchiha-s-sama, m-maafkan s-saya…," Hinata hanya bisa berguman dengan gemetaran. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya. Dia hanya berharap semoga dengan permintaan maaf Uchiha Sasuke bisa berhenti.

Sasuke dengan tangan lebarnya mendorong kedua bahu Hinata dan menahannya di atas ranjang, sementara dirinya berada di atas tubuh perempuan itu.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke karena gelapnya ruangan.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau membuatkan Naruto bekal!?" Bentakan Sasuke menyapa indra pendengaran Hinata.

"K-Karena N-Naruto-k-kun t-terlambat, j-jadi a-aku…. M-maafkan s-saya U-Uchiha-s-sama," Suara Hinata terdengar mengigil sekarang.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah membuatkanku bekal!" Sasuke kembali membentak.

"K-Karena U-Uchiha s-sama w-waktu i-itu p-pernah b-berkata j-jika t-tidak p-perlu b-bersikap b-berlebihan."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama.

Dilumatnya bibir perempuan di bawahnya. Rasa asin dari air mata terasa pada indra pengecapnya. Sasuke tidak peduli hal itu.

Karena kosongnya pertahanan pada bibir perempuan itu membuat Sasuke berhasil mengobrak-abrik ke dalam mulut bibir Hinata. Mengaitkan kedua lidah mereka dan menghisap lidah Hinata.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan lumatan itu saat Hinata mulai menepuk-nepuk bahunya karena membutuhkan oksigen.

"Kau adalah pelayanku Hyuuga Hinata. Budakku. Dengan begitu kau hanya milikku seorang. Kau hanya boleh memperhatikanku sebagai tuanmu. Bukan orang lain!" Sasuke menatap lekat Hinata dengan nada bicaranya yang seduktif.

Gelap. Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke meskipun wajah pria itu tepat di depannya sekarang.

Sebelum sempat membuka mulutnya, kedua tangan Sasuke telah bergerak menjamah payudara Hinata dan meremas-remasnya bergantian. Mulutnya ia gunakan untuk mengecup dan mengecap leher porselen perempuan itu.

Hinata seketika merasakan adrenalinnya ikut terpacu, mati-matian ditahannya perasaan aneh itu.

Seteah puas bermain dengan kedua payudara Hinata, tangan Sasuke bergerak menyingkap rok Hinata. Tangannya terus bergerilya memasuki cela celana dalam Hinata, dan menarik keluar vibrator yang ia pasang tadi pagi.

Basah. Vibrator itu sangat basah karena cairan kewanitaan Hinata.

Bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Hn. Kau basah Hyuuga."

"Hhhh… H-Hentikan…," Hinata sendiri sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya sekarang, "H-hentikan U-Uchiha-s-sama…"

Sasuke manatap Hinata datar.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil namaku seperti kau memanggil Naruto." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya itu, Sasuke mulai memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam kewanitan Hinata.

Belum selesai terkejut karena disuruh memanggil nama tuannya dengan akrab, sekarang kewanitaannya terasa kembali terisi dengan jari tuannya.

Jari itu tidak hanya diam di dalam. Jari itu bergerak dengan liar keluar masuk ke dalam miliknya dan menghasilkan gesekan panas di dalam kewanitaannya.

Dan parahnya pergerkan itu semakin lama semakin cepat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang menanggapi respon sentuhan luar biasa yang ia raskan dari kewanitaannya. Ada sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya yang ingin meledak keluar.

Dengan susah payah tangannya bergerak dan menahan tangan Sasuke. "H-Hentikan U-Uchiha-s-sama!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan menambah kecepatan tangannya mengocok kewanitaan Hinata. "Panggil namaku seperti kau memanggil Naruto."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan lebih lama. Tubuhnya akan meledak-ledak sekarang.

"A-Ahhhh!" Cairan liquid mengalir deras dari dalam kewanitaan Hinata, menerobos keluar dari sela-sela jari Sasuke dengan liar. Membuat celana dalam dan sprei ranjang Sasuke basah.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai. Ditariknya perlahan jarinya yang telah dibasahi oleh cairan Hinata.

"Hn. Dasar pelacur." Hinata yang medengarkan ucapan Sasuke yang seolah merendahkan dirinya hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menahan gejolak tubuhnya.

Hinata hanya bisa berharap ini semua telah berakhir.

Namun tidak. Sasuke dengan kasar menyentak pakaiannya dengan kasar hingga membuat semua kancing seragamnya lepas semua. Menarik kasar seragamnya lepas dari tubuhnya. Berikutnya Sasuke dengan cekatan menarik turun celana dalamnya.

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Gawat. Ini bahaya.

"U-Uchiha-s-sama…," nada bicara Hinata kembali terdengar mengigil.

"Hn? Kau menginginkan ini bukan? Baiklah, akan kuberikan apa yang kau inginkan." Dengan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk melebarkan kedua kaki Hinata, ia mendorong tubuhnya memasuki di anatar paha Hinata.

"Tidak! C-Cukup U-Uchiha-s-sama! HENTIKAN!" Teriakan putus asa terdengar dari bibir Hinata.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku seperti kau memanggil Naruto!?" Sasuke kembali membentak Hinata.

Rasa kesal dalam dirinya sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi, dihentakkannya kejantanannya yang tela ia keluarkan dari celananya ke dalam kewanitaan Hinata. Kasar, dan menyakitkan. Menerobos masuk secara paksa.

"A-Akk… s-sakit… U-Uchiha-s-sama…," Hinata merintih sejadinya. Air mata kembali mengalir. Sakit. Kewanitaannya terasa perih sekarang.

"Sakit kau bilang? Aku juga merasakannya Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Hinata. Pinggulnya mulai ia gerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah.

Hinata tak menjawab. Diam seribu bahasa. Rasa perih dalam miliknya masihlah terasa, apalagi sekarang Sasuke telah mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya di sana. Menggesek dinding kewanitaannya yang terasa perih.

"Dadaku terasa sakit saat Naruto dengan tanpa izinku menyentuhmu. Mengusap kepalamu dan kau menyukai hal itu. Wajah memerahmu yang sialan itu mengatakan semuanya! Kau milikku Hyuuga Hinata! Aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuh milikku seenaknya!" Sasuke dengan nada membentaknya bicara cukup panjang.

Kejantanan Sasuke terasa seperti menghantam sesuatu di dalam sana. Sasuke yakin, itu adalah rahim Hinata. Sasuke terus mendorong kejantanannya semakin dalam dan menggenjot semakin kuat.

"A-Aku, m-menyukai N-Naruto-k-kun!"

Tiga kata sederhana barusan membuat Sasuke berhenti bergerak sejenak. Dadanya terasa dicubit untuk beberapa menit.

 _Plak._

Tamparan keras menghantam pipi Hinata hingga membuat kepala lavender itu bergerak mengikuti ke arah tamparan itu.

"A…Ah…" Hinata kembali merintih. Sekarang pipi kanannya terasa sangat perih.

"Aku tidak memgizinkanmu bicara dasar pelacur sialan!"

Dengan kasar kembali digenjotnya kejantanannya tanpa irama yang jelas. Hanya ada amarah dalam dirinya.

Tangannya bergerak menelusup ke dalam bra Hinata yang belum terpelas, meremas dengan keras kedua payudara Hinata. Sangat keras hingga membuat Hinata merintih keras.

"S-Sakit! Sangat S-Sakit! H-Hiks! S-Sakit!"

"Panggil namaku seperti kau memanggil Naruto, Hinata!"

Kejantanan Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menghantam rahim Hinata tanpa ampun. Terasa mulai berkedut di sana.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Hanya terdengar rintihan tangisan dari sana.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Sasuke meremas payudara Hinata semakin keras.

"S-Sasuke…k-kun," akhirnya Hinata mengucapkan kata itu.

Sasuke perlahan melepaskan remasannya pada payudara Hinata. Gerakan pinggulnya perlahan melambat.

Aneh. Dadanya terasa nyaman dan damai saat mendengar Hinata mengucapkan namanya seperti itu. Rasa senang dan bahagia yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan kembali ia rasakan.

Dikecupnya bibir perempuan di bawahnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat, sederhana, dan yang lebih penting, terasa lembut. Tanpa ada paksaan sedikitpun di sana.

Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap perlahan pipi Hinata. "Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku begitu, mengerti?"

Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke dengan jelas. Perubahan sikap Uchiha Sasuke membuat Hinata sangat ingin melihat ekspresi tuannya sekarang. Ada apa dengan tuannya ini? Kenapa sikapnya berubah?

Hinata hanya mengangguk perlahan dengan tujuan agar tidak membuat tuannya kembali marah dan memperburuk keadaan kembali.

Bibir Sasuke tertekuk, kali ini tidak membentuk sebuah seringai, tapi sebuah senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang sudah tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Kejantanannya terasa berkedut di dalam milik Hinata. Sasuke tahu, dirinya akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"Hinata, aku akan keluar." Entah hanya perasaan Hinata atau apa, nada bicara Sasuke terdengar ikut berubah. Awalnya yang terdengar memaksa sekarang terdengar lebih lembut.

Kejantanannya berkedut semakin cepat merasakan tiap pijatan dari dinding-dinding kewanitaan Hinata.

"Panggil namaku Hinata. Kkkh—" Sasuke semaik merasakan kejantanannya sudah hampir di ambang batas.

"Hahh… Hahh… Sasuke-k-kun," seperti terbawa birahinya, Hinata tanpa pikir panjang menuruti permintaan tuannya.

"Khhhhh!" Sasuke menusukkan kejantanannya semakin dalam pada rahim Hinata dan menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam sana.

.

.

.

Hinata terduduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan tatapan kosong. Dihadapannya terbuka buku tugasnya yang menampakkan tugas matematik yang harus ia selesaikan besok. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir. Pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa hal.

Dirinya Hina. Menjijikkan.

Padahal dia hanya menyukai Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ia kembali lagi disetubuhi oleh Uchiha Sasuke!?

Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sekarang hilang sudah harapannya untuk bersama Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin dia memberikan dirinya yang sangat kotor kepada pemuda sebaik Uzumaki Naruto?

"Hn? Ada apa? Kau kesusahan mengerjakan itu?" Tiba-tiba saja Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandi malamnya muncul di samping Hinata.

Dengan cepat dihapusnya air matanya. "A-Ah, b-begitulah."

"Hn, soal ini kau hanya perlu mencari sisi ini dan sisi ini, maka kau akan menemukan jawabannya." Uchiha Sasuke dengan otak cemerlangnya menjelaskan.

Dan sekarang Uchiha Sasuke terasa menjadi hangat. Semuanya semakin rumit.

"A-Ah, b-benar j-juga. T-Terima kasih, S-Sasuke-k-kun." Tangannya yang kikuk bergerak menjawab soal yang baru saja Sasuke ajarkan.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggil nama perempuan di sampingnya.

"Ah, a-ada apa S-Sasuke-k-kun?" Jujur saja, Hinata agak merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu.

"Mulai besok, buatkan bekal untukku."

 **-To Be Continuted**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yosh! Chapter ini udate! Maaf jika ditemukan typo, akhir-akhir ini saya sering pulang malam karena suatu urusan sepulang sekolah. Hiks.

Langsung ke pertanyaan utama.

 **Kenapa Sasuke tidak tinggal di condominium?**

Saya membuat Sasuke tinggal hanya di sebuah kamar hotel biasa dan tidak terlalu mewah karena saya membuat Sasuke di sini bukanlah CEO utama di Uchiha Corp. Dirinya hanya membantu Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha selaku CEO utama. Sasuke tinggal di hotel pun karena jaraknya cukup dekat dengan sekolah, karena rumah utama keluarga Uchiha cukup jauh dari sekolah, dan sesekali Sasuke akan kembali ke rumah utama. Ibratnya Sasuke cuman nge-kos. Bukan tempat tinggal utama.

Dan...

Apa lagi?

Oh ya, bagi yang mengivite pin bbm saya, tolong setelah saya acc perkenalkan diri kalian ya, soalnya saya tidak menyimpan kontak tidak dikenal.

Sudah ya. Semoga chapter ini tidak menyedihkan.

 **THANKS TO ALL FOLLOWER, FAV'ER, AND SILENT READER.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?**

 _Sign-_

 _Yoshi Funf-kun_


	9. Chapter 9: The End

**Slave**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _All the caracter from the Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_**

 ** _This FanFiction is original by Yoshi Funf-kun_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 _[Slight: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku]_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _OOC, AU, Typo, Sekali lagi ini rate M (MATURE! MATURE SODARA-SODARA! ALIAS BUAT 17+)_

 ** _BGM: Paradise - Cold Play_**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha duduk tenang pada meja makan dan menikmati sarapan paginya. Tentu saja sarapan tersebut adalah hasil buatan dari satu-satunya pelayan di kediamannya, Hyuuga Hinata. Sebuah sup miso biasa yang entah kenapa cukup menggoda di lidah Sasuke.

Sementara Hyuuga Hinata berdiri membelakangi Uchiha Sasuke, menyiapkan sebuah bento yang telah dipesan secara khusus oleh tuannya. Mata amethyst perempuan itu menatap kosong ke arah sandwich-sandiwch yang nantinya akan menjadi bekal sang tuan.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Naruto nantinya? Bukankah dia telah berjanji akan selalu membuatkan bento untuk pemuda pirang itu?

Dan lagi Hinata tidak mengerti, bukankah tuannya ini sudah berkata agar tidak memperlakukannya berlebihan? Bukankah membuatkan bekal itu termasuk berlebihan?

"Terima kasih makanannya."

Begitu mendengar gumanan tuannya, Hinata lantas segera menyelesaikan penataan bento untuk tuannya, dan berbalik menghadap tuannya. "Ah, s-sudah selesai S-Sasuke-k-kun?" –Demi Tuhan, Hinata merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"Hn." Tatapan datar Sasuke terarah pada Hinata untuk beberapa detik. Sasuke sempat merasa aneh saat pelayannya ini memanggilnya akrab. Rasanya seperti… dadanya menghangat dengan suatu alasan.

"I-Ini S-Sasuke-k-kun bekalmu," Hinata segera menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento berwarna biru.

"Hn, kau berikan nanti saat istirahat," Sasuke menjawab dengan tidak peduli.

"T-Tapi…" –Bukanakah jika aku menyerahkannya di kelas semua orang akan curiga? Apalagi Sakura-chan!

Tiba-tiba sebuah dasi terjulur di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata kenal dasi itu. Dasi berwarna gelap khas KIHS. Segera didongkakan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah tuannya karena Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud tuannya yang menyodorkan dasi itu kepadanya.

"Pasangkan."

"Eh?" Mulut Hinata terbuka sedikit.

"Cepat. Atau kita akan terlambat."

Ada apa dengan Uchiha Sasuke!? Demi Tuhan, Hinata merasa sangat canggung dengan perubahan tuannya yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Apalagi perubahannya menjadi cukup manja seperti ini. Seperti bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang biasa dia kenal.

"B-Baiklah, S-Sasuke-k-kun," dengan perlahan dan agak gemetar, mulai dikalungkannya kain panjang itu pada kerah leher tuannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar ekspresi perempuan di hadapannya dengan datar. Walau begitu, jantungnya seperti berdetak lebih lama, bahkan sampai ia bisa menghitung detakannya.

Satu simpulan terakhir, dan tarik. Hinata telah menyelesaikan pemasangan dasi Uchiha Sasuke dengan rapi.

"S-Sudah rapi, S-Sasuke-k-kun."

"Hn, kalau begitu ayo cepat berangkat sebelum terlambat." Uchiha Sasuke mengambil tas sekolahnya dan segera menyandarkannya pada bahunya.

"B-Baik," Hinata segera memasukan bekal tuannya ke dalam tasnya dan menyambar tas sekolahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke telah keluar kamar hotel, membiarkan pintu terbuka begitu saja. Hinata segera berlari keluar, mengunci pintu tersebut, dan berlari menyusul tuannya memasuki lift.

Setelah tarikan nafas panjang, akhirnya Hinata telah mencapai lift berdua dengan Uchiha Sasuke saja.

Sasuke dengan tenang menekan tombol untuk langsung menuju ke lantai _ground_ –garasi—begitu melihat Hinata telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh? S-Sasuke-k-kun, a-aku h-harus berhenti di l-lobby saja kan?" Hinata menatap ke arah pria raven di sampingnya dengan kebingungan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Berangkat denganku. Dengan mobilku." Seolah tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang kebingungan setengah mati, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan tenang.

"M-Mobil?" Hinata semakin kebingungan.

"Hn."

"T-Tapi S-Sasuke-k-kun, b-bagaimana j-jika timbul g-gosip di s-sekolah!?" Amethys Hinata terbelalak lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Lidahnya tidak disiapkan untuk melawan ucapan tuannya, atau kesialan akan mendatanginya.

Ini sungguh adalah bencana besar. Memberikan bento kepada Uchiha Sasuke adalah sebuah masalah! Apalagi sekarang dia harus turun dari mobil yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Oh Tuhan… ini sungguh bencana besar.

Hinata hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya saat lift yang mereka gunakan terus meluncur turun tanpa terhentikan apapun.

 _Ting._

Pintu lift terbuka, Uchiha Sasuke dengan kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah keluar lift.

Akhirnya dengan agak ragu Hinata mengikuti tuannya yang sedang melangkah menuju tempat mobil Audi hitamnya terparkir rapi.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun… anda yakin ini t-tidak apa-apa?" Hinata masih ragu begitu tuannya dengan santai memasuki mobilnya.

"Cepat masuk atau kita akan terlambat." Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah memerintah Hinata untuk memasuki mobil dengan nada enteng.

Hinata tahu pertanyaannya sia-sia. Uchiha Sasuke adalah tipe keras kepala yang sangat Hinata benci.

Dengan enggan, akhirnya Hinata memasuki mobil Sasuke.

Mesin ber-RPM tinggi itu menyala dan menimbulkan suara ribut kecil. Benda hitam itupun melaju meninggalkan garasi raksasa bawah tanah hotel tempat tinggal Sasuke.

"Hinata." Dalam keadaanya yang sedang fokus pada kemudinya, Uchiha Sasuke malah memanggil nama perempuan di sampingnya.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Hinata segera menyahuti, "A-Ah? Y-Ya S-Sasuke-k-kun?"

"Di kelas nanti pun, kau harus memanggilku seperti itu."

Hinata membelalakan matanya lebar.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan Hinata, kabar dirinya dan Sasuke berangkat sekolah bersama segera menyebar luas di seluruh KIHS.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan primadona seluruh siswi di KIHS? Semua siswi di sini ingin memiliki CEO muda itu. Apalah daya mereka saat mengetahui kabar bahwa sang CEO ini telah dituangkan dengan anak pemilik yayasan KIHS, Haruno Sakura. Tapi dengan mengetahui jika Uchiha Sasuke berangkat sekolah bersama Hyuuga Hinata pasti ada suatu kabar yang mereka lewatkan. Ini akan menjadi berita yang panas.

"Hei, kudengar Sasuke-kun dan Hinata itu berang—"

"S-Selamat pagi."

Ucapan Ino terpotong begitu Hinata mengucapkan salamnya dan memasuki kelas.

Seketika seluruh kelas menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh. Hinata tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Dia harus bisa melewati ini.

Haruno Sakura hanya berusaha menulikan telinganya saat bisik-bisik mengenai tunanganya dekat dengan sahabatnya menerpa telinganya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa berpikir, 'Hinata pasti punya alasan tersendiri.'

"Pagi, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lega. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya ketakutan adalah sahabatnya ini akan sangat marah padanya dan meninggalkannya, tapi syukurlah jika ketakutan Hinata tidak terwujud.

"Kamu berangkat bareng Sasuke-kun tadi?"

"A-Ah, y-ya, a-aku t-tadi b-bertemu U-Uchiha-s-san d-di jalan." Saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, mata Hinata tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah pintu kelas, memastikan orang yang sedang dibicarakannya belum kembali dari ruang guru karena dipanggil Kakashi-sensei.

"Sudah kuduga begitu." Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

Hinata terdiam melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. Kepedihan menerpa hatinya.

'—Maaf Sakura-chan.'

Hinata sekarang telah larut dalam kegalauannya. Dirinya adalah sampah—ah tidak, dia lebih rendah daripada sampah. Pekerjaannya bukan lagi seorang pelayan, tapi lebih tepatnya adalah selingkuhan dari tungangan sahabatnya.

Bibir Hinata melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman kecut.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sementara di kelas 3-1 yang notabene berisi siswa cerdas dan rajin, sangat susah menunggu semua siswanya keluar kelas untuk menikmati waktu istirahat.

Benar. Hinata menunggu waktu yang tepat. Waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan bento tuannya. Hinata tidak bisa sembarangan memberikan bento itu dengan kemungkinan dilihat seseorang. Hinata menimalisir dampak yang nanti akan diterimanya.

Sabaku Gaara baru saja keluar kelas. Dengan begini di kelas hanya tersisa dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhirnya.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun, i-ini bentou…" Hinata menyodorkan kotak biru di tangannya.

"Hn. Akhirnya kau serahkan juga. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Sasuke menerima kotak bekal yang disodorkan oleh Hinata.

Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura yang hendak mengambil sapu tangannya yang tertinggal terdiam di depan pintu kelas saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sahabatnya, memberikan bento kepada tuangannya. Iris emeraldnya terbelalak sempurna.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Saputangannya sudah diambil?" Yamanaka Ino muncul dari balik punggung Sakura.

"Ah, s-sudah. Ayo." Sakura dengan senyum canggungnya mendorong gadis pirang itu menjauh dari kelas.

"Ada apa sih? Nada bicaramu jadi terdengar seperti Hinata."

Sasuke membuka kotak bekalnya. Terlihat beberapa tumpuk sandwich dengan beberapa irisan tomat yang menyembul di sana sini. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah kaku pemuda itu.

"Selamat makan."

.

.

.

Dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk, Hinata berjalan hendak memasuki kamar mandi. Namun naasnya, dari arah berlawanan sebuah kepala kuning datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan tabrakan berikutnya sama sekali tak terelakan.

Keduanya sama-sama terjatuh di depan persimpangan antara toilet perempuan dan laki-laki. Sama-sama merintih kecil.

"Itte..tte…" Uzumaki Naruto meringis setelah berhasil bangkit dari terjatuhnya dirinya karena benturan barusan.

"Ah? Hinata-chan!? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Begitu mengetahui jika perempuan yang baru ditabraknya adalah teman sekelasnya, Naruto segera membantu perempuan itu untuk bangun berdiri.

Tapi rasanya, Hinata yang ini terasa berbeda. Kepala perempuan itu masih tertunduk sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa melihat kepala lavendendernya.

"Hinata-chan? Kau tidak apa?" Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya untuk melihat ekspresi perempuan di hadapannya.

Saat berhasil melihat ekspresi Hinata dari sela-sela rambut panjang Hinata, yang dilihat Naruto adalah sebuah bibir pucat dan kantung mata yang memerah.

Naruto tidaklah sebodoh itu, dia tahu keadaan seperti itu hanya bisa disimpulkan pada satu hal, Hinata baru saja menangis. Dan dia terpuruk sekarang.

"Hinata-chan… mau menemaniku di atap?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, tangan tan Naruto segera menarik tangan pucat Hinata dan menggiringnya menuju atap.

"…" mata obsidian Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa menatap datar apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Wajahnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Namun, rahangnya perlahan mengeras.

Kedua lavender dan blonde itu telah selesai menapaki tangga menuju atap. Uzumaki Naruto tenah mengeluarkan sebuah jus jeruk kaleng dari saku celananya, sementara Hyuuga Hinata hanya duduk terdiam dengan terus tertunduk.

"Ada—"

"Naruto-kun, a-aku adalah p-penghianat…"

Tanpa perlu meneruskan pertanyaannya, Uzumaki Naruto telah menjdapatkan jawabannya.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu? Jika tidak keberatan aku akan memberikanmu saran setelah itu." Naruto dengan tenang duduk di samping Hinata.

"A-Apa k-kau bisa m-menjaga r-rahasia Naruto-kun?"

"Sepertinya bisa." Naruto menajawab dengan tidak meyakinkan.

Walaupun begitu, Hinata sudah tidak bisa menanggung masalah ini sendirian. Dia butuh teman untuk membagi penderitaannya. Maka, mulutnya mulai menceritakan segalanya kepada pemuda blonde di hadapannya, tentu saja kecuali bagian di mana dirinya melakukan hubungan dosa dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi begitu… Kamu merasa bersalah pada Sakura-chan? Dan Teme marah karena kamu membuatkan bekal untukku?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Dasar si Teme itu, aku jadi ingin menghajarnya dengan raket Tennis."

"I-Ini r-rahasia Naruto-kun," Hinata mengingatkan kembali ucapannya.

"Haah… aku tahu, aku tahu." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"A-aku i-ingin berhenti b-bekerja," Hinata berguman pelan.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah." Naruto merespon dengan nada polos.

Hinata sempat tercengang mendengar jawaban Naruto. "T-Tidak semuda i-itu, U-Uchiha-s-san pasti a-akan m-mencariku." Hinata kembali tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu kau sembunyi saja di tempatku untuk sementara, paling tidak hanya malam ini saja."

"Eh?" Hinata mendongkak karena penuturan Naruto barusan. "Di r-rumah N-Naruto-kun?"

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk polos. "Apakah masalah?"

Cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lagi pula dirinya juga sangat ingin pergi dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan lagi, dirinya tak bisa memungkiri perasaannya jika dia menyukai pemuda blonde ini.

Dengan mengambil keputusan ini, mungkin dosanya akan semakin bertambah.

.

.

.

Bel akhir pelajaran telah berbunyi, dan Ibiki-sensei telah meninggalkan kelas. Hyuuga Hinata segera merapikan sleuruh bukunya dan segera berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah lebar.

Inilah rencana Uzumaki Naruto, dirinya harus segera keluar sekolah begitu bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Setelah itu Uzumaki Naruto akan segera datang dengan motornya dan menjemput Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah dengan segera.

Hinata percaya Naruto seratus persen.

"…" Obsidian Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa mencium sesuatu yang ganjil. Seolah perempuan itu berniat kabur darinya.

Segera dibereskannya semua perlatan sekolahnya dan segera menyusul perempuan itu. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak boleh melepaskan perempuan itu.

Ketika menapakan kaki keluar kelas, Uzumaki Naruto berlari di sampingnya dengan tak kalah tergesa-gesa.

Otak cerdas Sasuke tentu saja segera tahu apa yang terjadi di sini.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak ada di kamarnya. Sesuai dugaan. Hinata mungkin bersembunyi bersama Naruto.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa gelap di ruang tamunya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya.

"…. ha ha… ha… HA HA HA HA!" Tawa Sasuke yang terdengar lemah mulai terdengar kuat dan keras memenuhin seluruh ruang di kamar hotelnya.

"Kau ingin kabur dariku Hyuuga Hinata? …. SIALAN! KAU MILIKKU HYUUGA HINATA! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU BERSAMA DOBE SIALAN ITU!" Dan teriakannya yang terakhir inilah yang paling kuat. Syukurlah jika tempat hotel tempatnya tinggal ini memiliki fasilitas semua kamar berkedap suara.

Dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, tangannya yang gemetar karena amarah segera meraih ponsel pada saku jasnya dan mengetik sebuah nomor di sana dan menekan tombol _dial._

"Halo, Haruno di sini. Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, aku akan segera mencabut pertunangan kita."

Haruno Sakura yang sekarang tengah merapikan seragam karatenya terdiam membeku.

"Aku meniduri Hyuuga Hinata."

"… _Tak… Tuut… Tuut…_ " tidak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi sebuah debuman dan kemudian telepon itu tertutup.

"… A…a…." gadis merah muda itu beringsut ke bawah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat shock. Air mata sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi di wajahnya. "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," dan teriakan menyayat hati itu terdengar dari ruang ganti perempuan KIHS.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah menikmati sebuah teh berwana kecoklatan yang disajikan oleh Uzumaki Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yah, dan berikutnya aku berhasil mengalahkan Nagato-oniisan. Sejak saat itu aku mulai belajar main Tennis dengan serius." Uzumaki Naruto akhirnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

Hinata terus mendengarkan cerita yang dibawakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini. Dia tidak merasa bosan sedikit pun. Dirinya sangat bahagia malahan.

Untuk kali ini dia harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Ini adalah bagian paling terindah dalam semasa hidupnya. Mendengarkan cerita dari pemuda yang disukainya, melihat senyum pemudan itu, bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda itu, meminum the bersama pemuda itu, dan menghangatkan hatinya karena pemuda itu.

"Menyukaimu…" Tanpa sadar mulut Hinata berguman pelan.

"Eh?" Naruto terdiam karena mendengar gumanan Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun." Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa tergugup sedikit pun.

"…"

"..."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!?" Tapi detik berikutnya dia berteriak dengan wajah luar biasa kaget dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah? AHAHAHAHAHA!" Sekarang Uzumaki Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempatnya.

 _TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Sebuah ketukan pintu yang keras dan memaksa terdengar dari pintu utama rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Hal itu membuat kegiatan Naruto yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal berhenti.

Kedua orang tua Naruto tengah berada di Bangladesh sekarang sebagai perwakilan rapat parlementer. Jadi di kediaman Uzumaki saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua, maka mau tidak mau Naruto lah yang harus membuka pintu itu.

"Sebentar, Hinata-chan," setelah mengucapkan permisi pada Hinata, Naruto segera menuju pintu utama dengan memikirkan siapa yang kira-kira akan datang.

Tangan Naruto terjulur dan membuka pintu berukuran besar di hadapannya. Belum sempat Naruto mengamati siapa yang datang dan mengganggu kegiatannya, tamu itu segera masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahnya.

"H-hei… Itu kan Sakura-chan?" Naruto yang kepalanya yang memang tidak terlalu pintar jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura hanya terdiam sesaat di tempatnya baru setelah itu diputuskannya untuk mengejar perempuan merah jambu itu.

"Hei ada apa Sakura—"

 _PLAK!_

Belum sempat Naruto meneruskan pertanyaannya, matanya melebar saat melihat Sakura menampar Hinata.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa terdiam setelah pipinya terasa perih akibat tamparan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu jika Hinata berada di rumah Naruto? Sebenarnya ada seseorang siswa yang melihat Hinata meniki motor Naruto tadi.

"Kau jahat Hinata. Kupikir kau sahabatku." Air mata Haruno Sakura tak mau berhenti.

"T-Tunggu! Ada apa ini Sakura-chan!?" Naruto datang dan menenangkan Sakura.

"Hyuuga Hinata… kau telah tidur dengan kekasihku kan!? Jawab aku Hinata!" Sakura mulai meracau lagi dan kali ini dengan tenaganya berusaha lepas dari Naruto yang menahannya—berusaha kembali menyerang Hinata.

Naruto sendiri tidak menyangkan atas apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tapi dirinya juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya lebih percaya terhadap ucapan perempuan yang disukainya ini.

"Pergilah Hinata-chan. Sebelum Sakura-chan memukulmu lagi." Naruto bicara dengan nadanya yang terendah.

"N-Naruto-k-kun a-aku…" –izinkan aku meminta maaf padamu. "A-Ak—"

"PERGI!" Sebuah bentakan kasar meluncur dari bibir Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata terdiam sejenak dan menudukkan kepalanya.

Sudah berakhir. Hidupnya telah berakhir. Orang yang disukainya membencinya. Sahabatnya menamparnya. Ini berakhir. Dia tidak memiliki tempat baginya di dunia ini. Dirinya terlalu hina untuk bisa terus meneruskan kehidupannya.

Hinata bangkit perlahan. Kakinya melangkah dengan lesu. Raunagan amarah Sakura terus memekakan telinganya.

Hinata membenci dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada tempat di dunia ini yang pantas bagi manusia menjijikan sepertinya.

Kaki Hinata melangkah keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki. Malam telah menelan cahaya matahari. Pandangannya terasa buram.

Kemana? Kemana dia harus pergi setelah ini? Tidak ada tempat baginya di muka bumi ini baginya.

"Hinata."

Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Berdiri dengan tenang bersandar pada mobil hitamnya.

Tangannya terjulur ke arahnya. "Ayo pulang."

Ternyata, dia masih punya tempat di dunia ini. Tangan pucatnya menggapai tangan yang terjulur itu.

Menjadi budak Uchiha Sasuke eh? Tidak buruk juga. Lagipula sepertinya takdirnya memang sudah ditentukan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan gelap itu erangan tiap erangan terdengar jelas. Deru nafas panas menguap di mana-mana.

Di atas ranjang itu, Hyuuga Hinata tengah duduk dengan posisi tubuhnya bergerak naik turun menggenjot sesuatu yang tertanam dalam kewanitaannya. Sesuatu yang menusuk rahimnya sangat dalam setiap tubuhnya bergerak ke bawah.

"A-Aaah… S-Sasuke-k-kun… i-ini n-nikmat aahhh… s-sekali…" Tubuhnya terus bergerak naik dan turun.

"Hn? Begitu?"

"Y-Ya… s-sangat n-nikmat… ahhh… ahhh…" desahan perempuan berambut lavender itu memenuhi ruangan gelap itu.

"Hinata… aku akan keluar."

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh telanjang Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh itu. Sementara pantatnya tak henti-hentinya bergerak memompa.

"K-keluarkan s-saja S-Sasuke-k-kun."

"—Khhh.." Dengan desahan tak terhankan itu Sasuke menumpahkan seluruh sperma miliknya ke dalam rahim Hinata.

"Ahh… sperma S-Sasuke-k-kun memenuhiku…"

"Hinata?"

"I-Iya S-Sasuke-k-kun?"

"Katakan. Kau mencintaiku. Dan kau milikku."

"Uhm!" Hinata mengangguk yakin. "A-aku mencintaimu S-Sasuke-k-kun. Dan a-aku m-milikmu."

Bibir Sasuke tertarik ke setiap sudut saat mendengar itu dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata."

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Kenapa Naruto menggunakan sepeda motor?**

 **Di Jepang populasi sepeda motor tidak sebanyak di Indonesia. Dan lagi sepeeda motor yang digunakan bukan sepeda motor yang kayak di Indonesia, biasanya sepeda motor yang digunakan kayak... er... yah... itu loh sepeda motor yang dipakai Masumi Sera di anime Detective Conan :v ya pokoknya begitulah :v**

 **...**

Akhirnya selesai juga Slave~ fyuuuh~ senangnya Fic kali ini tidak discontinuted :') hiks.

Terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca sekalian :') **Sillent reader, Fav'er, Follower sekalian :') without you i'm nothing :')**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya~**

 _Sign- **Yoshi Funf-kun**_


End file.
